


The Left Hand of Darkness

by NinjaAtticus



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Adaptation, Missing Scene, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, i did up the romance angle tho so..., this is literally a 5 episode screenplay adaptation of the book thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAtticus/pseuds/NinjaAtticus
Summary: This is a 5 episode screenplay adaptation of The Left Hand of Darkness that I randomly wrote in like a week after I finished the book. Obviously I am not a professional screenwriter/director so I am never going to be able to make this. However if you want to read the scripts and manifest the tv show in your own minds then feel free. Side note that it is pretty romantic so... if you want that, it's here.
Relationships: Genly Ai/Therem Harth rem ir Estraven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode 1: The Traitor

EXT. SPACE.

We see a solar system. Slowly we move in weaving through planets until we approach Gethen, one side of it is covered in darkness the other in light. A spaceship sits outside the planets orbit. A shuttle starts to unlock from the side of the ship.

GENLY:

(Through a radio, in another language subtitled) Systems online.

LANG:

(Through a radio, in another language subtitled) Unlock successful.

The ship unlocks fully and turns towards the planet.

GENLY:

(Through a radio, in another language subtitled) Course set. (A beat)I won’t be long.

LANG:

(Through a radio, in another language subtitled) Good luck Genly.

The radio clicks off and the spaceship starts to descend, plummeting through the atmosphere, burning up and shaking for a moment, shaking the camera as it passes through thick clouds. A final cloud and then-

CUT TO. EXT GETHEN FROZEN LAKE, DAY

A long landscape shot, it’s beautiful and completely white with snow and ice. The beauty is interrupted by the ship which plummets through the peaceful sky, pausing as it approaches the ice and then comes down slowly onto its surface. Silence for a moment.

GENLY: (Narration)

I’ll make my report as though I’m telling a story for I was taught as a child on my home-world that Truth is a matter of imagination.

White smoke pours from the engines of the ship as it settles.

GENLY: (Narration)

This story is not all mine nor told by me alone. I am not sure whose story it is but I know it is all one.

The door to the ship opens.

CUT TO. TITLE CARD: EPISODE 1: THE TRAITOR

GENLY: (Narration)

It begins with the parade.

CUT TO. EXT. STREETS OF ERHENRANG, DAY

Rain pours down. The sky is grey over a city of stone towers. A parade of people walk through the wide, stone-paved streets decked out in finery, expressions trying to remain neutral in spite of the weather conditions. Musicians march by playing metal horns, flag bearers try to hold great flags aloft in spite of the wind. A troop of jugglers walk past as thunder cracks. On a raised stone platform a group of people stand watching including GENLY AI, a black human man in his 30’s, decked out in finery. He is having a much harder time hiding his discomfort with the rain than the others and his shoulders hunch up a little. He looks thoroughly put out. GENLY turns to stare at the Prime Minister signified by an ornate silver chain, THEREM HARTH REM IR ESTRAVEN, an androgynous Gethenian in their late 30’s who is standing next to him, seemingly completely unaffected by the rain. GENLY, seeing this, only looks more annoyed. Now up the street comes KING ARGAVEN XV, an androgynous Gethenian in their 40’s, they wear a white tunic accented with red, a gold ring on their finger signifying their Kingship. They are carried on a litter by four foray guards, carrying guns over their shoulders. The King is lifted onto the platform by the guards and the other people there shuffle out of the way. GENLY gets shoved slightly by accident and looks as though his day can’t get any worse. The guards lower the Kings chair down and retreat back down the stairs to the assembled parade below, sectioned off into different factions. As the KING settles down the rain slows to a slight drizzle and the sun peeks out from the clouds. The crowd look up impressed and a few clap slightly. GENLY looks extremely relieved. The KING stands up and hush falls.

ANNOUNCER:

(Gesturing towards them) King Argaven the 4th!

The crowd put their hands above their hearts and bow their heads. Those on the raised platform do so too and GENLY looks around to see what to do before copying. The KING does not speak, instead crossing the platform to a lift on a winch which they step into, looking forward across the crowd regally. A mason starts to turn a winch. GENLY looks over and fidgets with his wet clothes, wiping his forehead.

GENLY:

(With a slight accent, muttering, incredulous) It’s really hot.

ESTRAVEN turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

ESTRAVEN:

So it is.

The KING continues up the winch and arrives at the top of an extravagant bridge. The keystone has not been placed, instead laying to rest next to them. The crowd watch in anticipation. A MASON places the keystone in the arch and hands the KING a bucket of red cement. The KING starts to mortar the keystone. GENLY watches as this happens, beginning to look a little bored and turns to ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

(Wanting something to do) Is the cement always red?

ESTRAVEN:

(Long suffering) The keystones used to be set in a mortar made from blood. Human blood. They thought it would fall down without it. We use animal blood now, of course.

The KING stands up, seeming to be done with the mortar. GENLY sighs in relief but then the KING crosses and starts on the other side. None of the others seem impatient. GENLY is starting to sweat with the heat and his heavy wet winter clothing.

GENLY:

(Impatient) Who are all of them?

GENLY gestures to the different flags in the crowd.

ESTRAVEN:

(Patiently) They are the different domains of Karhide Mr Ai. I’m from Kerm Land myself. To govern this land is to govern its lords. Have you heard the saying, Karhide is not a nation but a family quarrel?

GENLY shakes his head and rolls his eyes once ESTRAVEN turns away.

TIBE:

(False pleasantry) Ah Estraven!

PEMMER HARGE IM TIBE, the Kings’ cousin, pushes through the crowd towards GENLY and ESTRAVEN, pushing GENLY out of the way to stand next to ESTRAVEN.

ESTRAVEN:

(Strained but polite) Tibe.

TIBE:

(Not including GENLY in the conversation) Chaperoning the Envoy again are you?

TIBE sneers at GENLY and GENLY looks on in contempt, ESTRAVEN remains cool.

ESTRAVEN:

I am merely allowing him to become accustomed to our culture. Gethen’s first alien deserves a warm welcome, does he not Lord Tibe?

TIBE snorts slightly with laughter.

TIBE:

(Sarcastic) Ah yes our first ‘alien’. (Whispering to ESTRAVEN) Looks just like another pervert to me.

ESTRAVEN’S expression remains neutral as TIBE sneers. GENLY tries to hear what they’re saying. The clouds cover the sky again and a light drizzle starts. The KING stands up in front of the completed keystone and there is a cheer as the band starts up. TIBE comes away from ESTRAVEN and starts to clap smugly, the others follow. GENLY sighs in relief.

CUT TO. EHRENHANG STREETS, DAY.

We are at the bottom of the steps to the platform now and the rain has turned to snow. People walk past on their way back from the parade, chattering happily. ESTRAVEN shakes people’s hands as they leave. Some of those leaving look at GENLY as they pass and whisper, laughing slightly behind their hands. ESTRAVEN nods to the person they are talking to and approaches GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

(Politely) Would you like to have dinner with me tonight Mr Ai?

GENLY looks shocked for a moment before schooling it into something more neutral.

GENLY:

(Surprised and unsure) Erm.. yes. Of course. Thank you.

ESTRAVEN nods and walks away. GENLY looks incredibly confused and shakes his head, the conversation clearly coming completely out of the blue. TIBE approaches GENLY, from behind, making him jump.

TIBE:

(Sneering) A flawless event hey envoy?

GENLY:

Yes. A great success for the new port.

TIBE:

(Eerie smile) Indeed.

GENLY:

(Nervous) The ceremony was very impressive-

TIBE:

(Interrupting) Indeed. No doubt our dear Lord Estraven told you all about it.

GENLY:

(Increasingly creeped out) Lord Estraven is most obliging.

TIBE:

(Dripping with double meaning) Of course. Lord Estraven is famous for their kindness towards foreigners.

GENLY:

Few foreigners are as foreign as I Lord Tibe. I am grateful for their kindness.

TIBE:

(Sarcastic) Ah yes of course. I keep forgetting you’re from another planet. Not something _you_ could just forget, I’m sure life would be much easier if you could.

TIBE stares at GENLY for a moment as if appraising him, then they wave their hand and walk down the stairs.

TIBE:

(Whilst leaving) I have tea with my cousin shortly and one mustn’t keep the King waiting. Goodbye Envoy.

CUT TO. EXT. ESTRAVEN’S STREET, NIGHT.

Snow falls on a dark street lit with lamps, a couple kiss under one, hands weaved together. GENLY walks down, hands shoved into his pockets, breath making mist in the cold air. He arrives at a door and looks at a note on a piece of paper to ensure he’s got the right one. He takes a deep breath and straightens his clothes, taking his hands out his pocket. A moment to gather himself but as he goes to knock, ESTRAVEN opens the door, dressed in their Lords attire, and GENLY falls forward a little and catches himself.

GENLY:

(Bowing his head) Lord Estraven.

ESTRAVEN:

Mr Ai. Do come in.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, NIGHT.

GENLY follows ESTRAVEN into the house and takes off his gloves, shaking snow off onto the mat. ESTRAVEN sits down on the floor at a candlelit table with plates of food and GENLY follows, taking a sip from a mug of ale. ESTRAVEN starts to eat and GENLY does too, looking very awkward, eyes flicking up at ESTRAVEN then back down, not sure of how to act.

ESTRAVEN:

I’m sorry I had not invited you to my house sooner. But it would not have been proper with me acting as your patron.

GENLY pauses and looks up surprised.

GENLY:

Sorry, I don’t follow.

ESTRAVEN is silent for a moment.

ESTRAVEN:

(Slowly, cooly) I hope you understand that I am no longer acting on your behalf with the King.

GENLY is confused for a moment and then understands the meaning and looks up at them, jaw tightening.

GENLY:

(Angry,trying to be calm) You’ve led me to rely on you-

ESTRAVEN:

(Calm) That was foolish of me.

GENLY:

(Incredulous) You were the one who organized this meeting with the King in the first place! I waited for months and now you’re telling me you haven’t spoken in favour of my mission like you- (Catches himself before he says ‘promised’)

ESTRAVEN:

(Calm) I can’t.

GENLY looks at ESTRAVEN as though expecting an apology but does not get on. He huffs and gestures wildly with his arms.

GENLY:

You could at least tell me why.

ESTRAVEN stares at GENLY. A beat.

ESTRAVEN:

Yes. (Another pause) Did you hear what the King said to me today?

GENLY:

No. I didn’t notice them speak to you.

ESTRAVEN reaches over and refills GENLY’S tankard calmly.

ESTRAVEN:

That’s because they didn’t.

GENLY:

So you’re trying to tell me that you’re out of favor with the King.

ESTRAVEN:

(Unbearably neutral) I’m not trying to tell you anything Mr Ai.

GENLY:

(Darkly) Well I wish you would.

ESTRAVEN looks up at GENLY curiously and takes a sip from their ale.

ESTRAVEN:

(Meaningfully) There are many in court who do not favor you or your mission. There are many, even, who still do not believe you. And yet the King took the time to speak with them today.

GENLY:

(Bitterly, standing up rudely) Well, I’m sorry that your kindness towards me has made trouble for you.

GENLY looks down sharply, feeling morally superior. ESTRAVEN does not meet his eyes. Their expression is still completely neutral.

ESTRAVEN:

(Slightly riled up) My trouble isn’t entirely because of you Mr Ai. You know that Karhide and Orgoreyn have had a border dispute. I took it upon myself to rehouse the Karhidish farmers in hopes that the situation would resolve itself. But apparently that’s not patriotic.

GENLY stands up and paces across the room.

GENLY:

(Bitterly) Well I’m sorry that these farmers led to you falling out with the King. There are more important things than a border dispute.

ESTRAVEN stands up and looks at GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

Of course. The Ekumen. Your strange planatery alliance. I would like to remind you that we did not even know aliens existed till you landed three years ago. You will have to be patient if you ever have hope of us joining you.

GENLY:

(Backing down, crossing his arms) The Ekumen are very patient my Lord. They will wait five hundred years if that’s what it takes. I just hoped we were getting somewhere.

There is a long pause as ESTRAVEN considers this. They turn to the fire, orange lighting up their face.

ESTRAVEN:

(Softly) You come to my country at a strange time envoy. Things are changing. I thought that with your help we might change in the right direction. But it is not time.

GENLY:

(Huffing) So you think I should just cancel my audience with the King?

ESTRAVEN:

(Wryly) Only the King has that privilege.

GENLY:

Uuh I know that. (Runs hands through hair)

ESTRAVEN:

I tried to argue your case rationally with the King Mr Ai. But they are a King and therefore unrational. They worry that Gethen is meaningless, a mere speck in vast space, their power obsolete.

GENLY:

The Ekumen doesn’t rule, it co-ordinates. Karhide would have more power than it ever has.

ESTRAVEN stares into the fire. The house is silent. GENLY feels for the first time that his mission may be impossible.

ESTRAVEN:

(Quiet) I believe you.

GENLY looks up at them bewildered.

ESTRAVEN:

But the King does not. Do you know what patriotism is Mr Ai? It is fear, fear of the other. It grows in us that fear and we’ve followed that road too far. Perhaps in Orgoreyn you would have more luck. It is hopeless here.

The fire crackles and burns as it eats up the logs.

CUT TO. EXT ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN helps GENLY put his coat on. GENLY shivers and ESTRAVEN notices.

ESTRAVEN:

(Surprised) You’re cold?

GENLY:

(Slight laugh) I’ve been cold since the day I arrived here.

ESTRAVEN:

What do you call this world, in your language?

GENLY:

Gethen.

ESTRAVEN:

You gave it no name of your own?

GENLY:

The First Investigators did. They called it Winter.

GENLY turns and walks down the snowy street. ESTRAVEN watches, curiosity and awe in their gaze.

CUT TO. EXT GUEST HOUSE, DAY

GENLY leaves the guest house, slipping his thick coat onto his shoulders. It is snowing slightly but the morning sun is shining on the white ground.

CUT TO. EXT. EHRENRANG STREET, DAY

GENLY passes through a market street, pushing past traders and sellers shouting their wares. As he passes some people give him odd looks and GENLY hunches down as he walks to minimize his height.

CUT TO. EXT. PALACE STAIRS, DAY

GENLY walks quickly up the palace steps flanked by guards.

CUT TO. INT. PALACE WAITING ROOM, DAY

GENLY approaches a GUARD at the door nervously.

GENLY:

(Unsure) Genly Ai. Here to see the King?

The GUARD consults a piece of paper and then waves GENLY through. GENLY walks through the doors and sits down in the waiting room, an old red room unadorned and lit by a fire. A radio plays quietly. He takes out a hand written journal and reads through the notes, then pats down his clothing, tucking in his shirt. GENLY gets up suddenly and paces up and down a couple of times before turning up the radio.

RADIO:

-says that crop this year has been good with plenty still stored for winter. Other news this morning, Therem Harth Rem Ir Estraven-

GENLY stops pacing and stares at the radio.

RADIO:

(Cont’d) Lord of Estre in Kerm has been stripped of their title and seat on the Assembly of the Kingdom and is commanded to leave all Domains of Karhide at once. If they do not leave Karhide or return within their lifetime they shall be put to death without further judgment-

GENLY looks entranced and horrified at the radio.

RADIO:

(Cont’d) No citizen of Karhide shall speak to Harth Rem Ir Estraven or let them stay on their lands, nor give them money or goods, on pain of imprisonment. Let all citizens know that the crime for which Harth Rem Ir Estraven was exiled is treason, having urged both privately and openly, under pretense of service for the King, that Karhide should surrender its power to become an inferior nation in a galaxy wide ‘Union of Peoples’ which of course does not exist, being a baseless fiction of people conspiring against the King. Argaven Har-

GENLY cuts off the radio abruptly and rushes to the door looking panicked. As GENLY is about to try the door he pauses and goes back to his bag on the table, rifling through it until he finds an ansible, a high tech communication device that looks out of place amongst the rustic nature of Gethen. Suddenly the double doors at the other end of the door slam open and GENLY fumbles with the ansible, dropping it back into the bag and looking up in fearful shock.

ANNOUNCER:

Genly Ai.

GENLY looks up into the throne room, a long high dim room covered in red. GENLY looks back at the door as if thinking whether to run but decides against it and stands up straight, walking into the throne room with all the bravery he can muster. As he walks down his boots squeak and it’s jarring against the silence. GENLY winces. Eventually he stops at the dais at the end and bows his head, shaking slightly.

KING:

(Commanding) Sit down Mr Ai.

GENLY does so, sitting on a chair across from a crackling fireplace. The KING does not sit and the flames from the fire behind light them imposingly.

KING:

Well what do you have to say. I hear you come bearing a message. Out with it.

GENLY:

(Struggling to remain composed) I’m not sure I should my Lord. I have only just heard of Lord Estraven’s exile.

The KING laughs suddenly, a cackling, crazed sound and GENLY looks up in fear.

KING:

(Smiling bitterly) Damn them, the traitor. You dined together last night I believe? I bet they told you what a powerful person they are and how they run the King and how easy it’ll be to convince me now that they’ve supported you. Is that right Mr Ai?

GENLY doesn’t respond, frozen in fear.

KING:

(Off-kilter) Well Estraven is a liar, envoy. All they’ve been doing this past month is convincing me to refuse you, to exile you to Orgoreyn.

GENLY:

Then why-

KING:

(Interrupting) But they’re the one I’ve exiled, ha!

The KING laughs shrilly and claps their hands together, GENLY flinches.

GENLY:

(Quiet) I can only ask you sir, whether I’ve been implicated in Estraven’s crime.

KING:

You? No. I don’t know what the devil you are, a sexual freak, a monster, a visitor from the Void but you’re not a traitor, just the tool of one and I don’t punish tools. Let me give you some advice freak.

The KING bends down until they are right in GENLY’S face. GENLY struggles to keep a straight face.

KING:

(Quiet, crazed) Keep clear of factions. Tell your own lies, do your own deeds. And trust no one. Do you hear that? No one. (Increasingly insane) Damn that traitor I should have hung them by the silver chain around their neck. Let them starve in the cesspits of Mishnory eating garbage till their body rots. (A beat) Trust nobody.

The KING straightens up and laughs, then retches into the fire, kicking the logs so that smoke comes up and they retch more. GENLY is horrified.

KING:

(Back to GENLY) So what do you have to say Mr Ai?

GENLY:

(Fearful) Do you believe I am what I say I am?

KING:

Estraven sent me endless tapes from physicians and more from the engineers who have your ‘spacecraft’. They can’t all be lying and they all say you’re not human. What are you then?

GENLY:

(Increasingly brave, this is familiar ground) Then there are others like me, I’m a representative-

KING:

(Interrupting) Of this union yes. (A beat) What do they want?

GENLY:

The Ekumen wants an alliance with the nations of Gethen. I have made no secret of it.

KING:

And how big is this kingdom out in Nowhere, envoy?

GENLY:

(Passionate) Eighty three planets, about three thousand nations or groups. The nearest to Gethen is seventeen years journey away but the information we can trade would be incredible. We are all humans you know. All related to the first settlers from Hain, all children of the same hearth.

KING:

(Randomly) Are they all as black as you?

GENLY:

We come in all colours.

KING:

(Disgusted) And they are all perverts…

GENLY:

(Calm) Yes. If by that you mean male and female.

KING:

(Shock) Permanently?

GENLY:

Yes. We all are. Gethenian sexual physiology is unique among human beings.

KING:

(Annoyed) So Tibe was right. How disgusting. Why should Karhide barter with people so monstrously different from ourselves?

GENLY:

If you do not prove agreeable I will convince the next generation.

KING:

(Fear) You are immortal?

GENLY:

No, but time jumps have their uses. If you wanted to join I would merely need to radio them. The message would arrive near instantly.

KING:

You want me to believe you but why should I? So what if there are hundreds of worlds of monsters out there? Karhide does not need them. We have followed our way of life for a long time. We will not change it now. If the ‘Ekumen’ really wanted us they would not have sent you alone.

GENLY:

(Firm) It doesn’t take a thousand men to open a door my Lord.

KING:

It might to keep it open.

GENLY:

(Passionate) The Ekumen will wait till you open it, they will force nothing. I was sent alone so that you would not be afraid.

KING:

(Scoofs) Fear? Oh I do fear you envoy. And I fear those who sent you. I fear liars and tricksters and the truth. And so I rule my country well because only fear rules men. (Escalating in volume and vitriol) There’s nothing in-between the stars but terror and darkness and you came out of that to frighten me. But I am already afraid because I am the King!

CUT TO. INT. GENLY’S ROOM, EARLY MORNING.

GENLY lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling, expressionless, fiddling with his ansible. A beat. He rolls off and grabs his coat.

CUT TO. INT. GENLY’S HOUSE, EVENING.

GENLY sneaks down the stairs, putting on his coat as he does so, the first lights of the day streaking through a window into the dark room. As he starts to leave a voice causes him to stop in his tracks.

HOUSEKEEPER:

Leaving so soon Mr Ai?

GENLY turns round, cringing at being caught and smiles sheepishly at the housekeeper. The HOUSEKEEPER is kneading bread at the table, lit by a candle.

GENLY:

I’m going to Orgoreyn. I suspect you heard the news about Lord Estraven.

The HOUSEKEEPER nods.

HOUSEKEEPER:

The radio has been full of it. I suspected you would leave, what with everyone knowing that the Traitor made such an effort to befriend you. You’d be best off going through the mountains, into Old Karhide, I’ve a friend who runs a barge to Orgereyn not far from there. Beautiful place, home to the foretellers. I’ll have a bed here for you whenever you get back Mr Ai. I’m sure things will be back to normal in no time with Tibe as the new Prime Minister.

GENLY:

(Thinly veiled disgust) Tibe?

HOUSEKEEPER:

Well, I suppose so. Everyone thinks they’ll take over from the traitor. They’re the Kings cousin after all.

GENLY:

Right. (Leaving) Thank you.

GENLY leaves through the door.

CUT TO. EXT. GENLY’S HOUSE, EARLY MORNING.

GENLY rushes out of the inn. Snow is falling and the sky is beginning to darken.

CUT TO. EXT. STREET, EARLY MORNING.

GENLY rushes down the street we saw him on last night, the camera stays close to his back and shakes slightly.

CUT TO. EXT. ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, EARLY MORNING.

GENLY comes to a stop, breathless outside of Estraven’s house, coat and scarf not quite on properly. He looks at it, almost disappointed, like he’s not sure what he would find here. The house is deserted and snow falls softly on the rocks by the little pond. GENLY looks sorrowful for a moment, realizing the weight of what he has to do here, the sacrifices Estraven has already made. And then a moment of decision is made. GENLY will not fail his people, not while he lives. He turns down the street as the sun rises.

EXT. BOAT DECK, DAY.

GENLY, wearing a winter coat, stands looking out over the side of a large barge-like boat. He closes his eyes and smiles before looking towards their destination, inhaling the sea air as his hair tangles in the wind.

EXT. RIVER, DAY.

Long shot of the boat pulling away across the river.

EXT. PORT, DAY.

GENLY pays the CAPTAIN with a few rubies and head off down onto the docks. People pass over the camera transitioning to-

EXT. HILLS, DAY.

A caravan winds up a hilly road.

GENLY sits on a bench inside the caravan and we see him through a window, smiling broadly as he looks at the beautiful hills.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

The caravan heads up a steep mountain pass.

Closer shot of the caravan stopping on a ledge, looking out for miles over the hills, so far you can see the ocean. The sun is shining.

GENLY steps out the caravan and marvels at the view.

GENLY:

(Muttering) Beautiful.

The DRIVER sidles up beside GENLY, sipping from a flask.

DRIVER:

Aye, it is lad. Dangerous though too. Once saw a truck drive straight off a precipice, into the abyss. Took forever to get to the bottom.

The DRIVER takes another swig and nudges a curious GENLY, pointing at a building in a mountain.

DRIVER:

See that?

GENLY nods.

DRIVER:

Group of old folks live up there, 7 or 8 I’d say.

GENLY:

It must be freezing. How do they survive?

DRIVER:

No idea. I used to bring ‘em food for the winter. The ice is hell that time of year, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were all dead. Almost as crazy as those foretellers.

GENLY: (Intrigued)

Foretellers?

DRIVER:

Answer any question you can ask. Within reason of course. See into the future and all that malarkey.

GENLY:

And does it work?

DRIVER:

Sounds like a load of mumbo-jumbo to me but what do I know eh?

GENLY huffs in amusement as the DRIVER heads back to the caravan and slams the door shut.

CUT TO.

The caravan starts to move back down the mountain.

EXT. OUTSIDE RER, DAY.

The caravan starts to approach the outskirts of a large, ancient city.

EXT. RER, DAY.

The caravan enters the gates and pulls into a parking space. GENLY gets off and looks back at the DRIVER.

GENLY:

You don’t know where I can find those foretellers do you?

DRIVERS:

(Huffs, proud of them self) Thought you looked like you had a question what needed answering.

EXT. FOREST, EVENING.

GENLY walks along the edge of an old pine forest, looking around confused, checking a map. He scrutinizes it and then almost drops it when GOSS, a Gethenian in their late teens wearing traditional garb, starts to approach him from inside the forest.

GOSS:

(Waving) Are you looking for a dwelling-place?

GENLY:

(Relieved, approaching them) I’m looking for the foretellers. I want to ask a question.

GOSS:

(Curiously, looking Genly up and down) Then perhaps you’ll want to speak to the Weaver? They’re down in the glade. Or are you here to speak to the celibates?

GENLY pauses, a little out of his depth.

GENLY:

(Confused) I’m not sure, I’m afraid I’m exceedingly ignorant-

GOSS laughs and grins, using their arm to shepherd GENLY towards the direction of the camp.

GOSS:

(bowing, taking the mick) I am truly honored! I’ve lived here three years but still haven’t acquired enough ignorance to be worth mentioning.

GENLY:

(Smiling but still confused) I don’t know anything about the foretellers I mean.

GOSS:

(Dramatic) Enviable! Alas, we must sully this white snow with footsteps in order to get anywhere. What’s your name?

GENLY:

(Amused) Genly.

GOSS:

I’m Goss.

GOSS leads GENLY around a corner of trees into a clearing, sunlight streaming down through a gap in the trees. Small wooden cabins lie nestled around the base of trees in a slight dip in the land. The sound of a flute is audible from below. It’s magical. GOSS rushes down the hillside gracefully, their white shirt fanning out. GENLY follows more carefully and sees a figure standing completely still in the centre of the clearing, dressed in scarlet and white, FAXE. GOSS approaches FAXE and murmurs in their ear, gesturing towards GENLY. FAXE nods and meets GENLY halfway. FAXE is strangely beautiful and for a moment GENLY is clearly entranced before he pulls himself together.

FAXE:

(Smiling, softly) You’re the Envoy, aren’t you?

GENLY can’t quite seem to get words out.

GENLY:

(Stammering) Yes.

FAXE:

My name is Faxe. It is an honour to meet you.

FAXE puts a hand over their heart and bows their head.

FAXE:

Will you stay with us a while?

GENLY:

I am seeking to learn about the practice of foretelling. Perhaps there are things you would like to know about where I come from in return.

FAXE:

(Smiling) It is a wondrous thing that you would cross the ocean of space and then add on another thousand miles just to see us.

GENLY:

I have heard of your great predictions.

FAXE:

(Twinkle in their eye) So do you want to watch us answer a question? Or perhaps you have one of your own.

GENLY:

(Honestly) I don’t know.

FAXE:

(Kindly) No matter. I’m sure you will find out.

EXT. FORETELLER CLEARING, DAY.

GENLY helps a group of foretellers drag wood onto a sled.

GENLY helps tow the fields.

INT. FORETELLER HEARTH ROOM, NIGHT.

GENLY watches the foretellers trade stories around the fire, the orange reflects in his eyes as he watches enraptured.

EXT. FORETELLER CLEARING, NIGHT.

Two old foretellers start to dance around a fire. Musicians join in and so do the other people until GOSS drags GENLY into the circle and teaches him to do the dance. GENLY laughs.

EXT. FORETELLER CLEARING, DAY.

GENLY and GOSS lie in the long grass. GENLY is fiddling with the petals on the flowers and GOSS is absently watching the sky.

GOSS:

The more specific the question the better the answer. Vagueness breeds vagueness. And some questions, of course, are not answerable.

GENLY:

(Turns to face them) What if I ask one of those?

GOSS:

The Weaver will refuse it. Unanswerable questions have wrecked foretelling groups.

GENLY:

Wrecked them?

GOSS:

Have you not heard the story of the Lord of Shorth? They forced the foretellers to answer the question ‘What is the meaning of life.’ The foretellers stayed in darkness for 6 days. When someone went to check on them all the celibates were catatonic, the zanies were dead, the pervert clubbed the Lord of Shorth to death with a stone and the Weaver… well they were called Meshe.

GOSS looks at GENLY with a smile like he should know who this is.

GENLY:

Didn’t Meshe start a cult?

GOSS:

Yep.

GOSS chuckles to them self.

EXT. FORETELLER CLEARING, DAY.

GENLY and FAXE sit on a bench outside a cabin.

GENLY:

So you mind read?

FAXE:

No.

GENLY:

(Incredulous) But the question can be something you have no knowledge off?

FAXE:

(Bemused) Yes.

GENLY shakes his head in disbelief.

EXT. FORETELLER CLEARING, NIGHT.

The clearing is dark bar the main cabin where lights flicker inside.

INT. FORETELLER HEARTH-PLACE, NIGHT.

Nine cloaked figures sit cross legged in a circle in the centre of the cabin. GOSS and the other younger inhabitants watch enraptured from the side. GENLY, barefoot and tense, walks through a space in the circle and stands in the centre.

FAXE:

Ask.

GENLY:

Will Gethen be a member of the Ekumen of Known Worlds five years from now?

A heavy silence.

FAXE:

It is answerable.

A relaxation. GENLY nods his head and exits the circle, going to sit next to GOSS.

The ZANIES lift their left hands and pat the floor a number of times in unison. The PERVERT whispers to the KEMMERER, quiet voice loud against the silence. FAXE watches the ZANIES. The PERVERT lays his hand over the KEMMERER’S hand. The KEMMERER pulls away in disgust and looks pleadingly at FAXE. FAXE does not respond. The PERVERT strokes the KEMMERER’S hair. One of the ZANIES starts to laugh maniacally.

GENLY looks confused at GOSS.

GENLY:

(Whispering) What are they doing??

GOSS:

(Almost inaudible) Wait.

FAXE holds up a hand. The other people in the circle turn to look at them. The fire is dying down now and an unsettling darkness falls over the room. The KEMMERER is curled up in a dark ball on the floor, groaning softly. The ZANIES tap to the same beat as the rain. Everyone in the room seems drawn to FAXE. Darkness starts to fall. GENLY stares at FAXE a strange sense of longing in his eyes. The laughter and tapping and rain and whispering melds together as we close in on GENLY, dark hooded eyes. GENLY closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Moonlight lights FAXE’S face and FAXE rises, a single light amongst complete darkness. The KEMMERER groans. The room seems like a pit, sinking down into nowhere. The light makes it look as though FAXE is dressed in silver and their face is soft and feminine, they seem almost a different person. Light travels down their body and it seems for a moment like fire.

FAXE:

(In pain and terror) Yes, yes, yes, yes!

The ZANIES laughter reaches a cacophony of sound until it becomes a shrieking yell. Movement in the darkness, silhouettes moving and writhing.

PHYSICIAN:

(Booming, for a moment it sounds like a god) Light! Light! Light, log on the fire.

The room suddenly seems normal again. GENLY blinks, confused. Nothing seems amiss. The PHYSICIAN kneels over the ZANIES who are whimpering. It seems suddenly quiet. The KEMMERING lies across FAXE’S lap, trembling, FAXE stroking the KEMMERING’S hair. The PERVERT is in a ball in the corner.

There is a long silence. GENLY stands and walks over to FAXE then kneels down beside them, head tilted, faces close.

GENLY:

(As if in a dream) Yes…

FAXE:

You are answered.

GENLY:

I am answered Weaver. Five years from now Gethen will be a member of the Ekumen.

CUT TO. FORETELLER’S CLEARING, DAY.

GENLY and FAXE stroll through the long grass. FAXE pauses suddenly and turns to GENLY.

FAXE:

In the darkness there were ten of us not nine. There was a stranger.

GENLY:

Yes. I put up no barrier against you. You must be a natural empath Faxe, and that’s why you’re the Weaver. Keeping the group together until the strain breaks the pattern and you reach through for the answer.

FAXE:

It is strange to see our ways through your eyes Genly.

GENLY:

(A decision) Faxe, I would like to try talking with you in mind speech.

FAXE:

So that I could hear what others think?

GENLY:

No, no. Just a clear communication between the two of us. It’s a technique we learnt from the Rokannan.

FAXE:

Why not just talk?

GENLY:

It is impossible to lie in mind speech.

FAXE:

(Intrigued, joking) That must arouse the interest of your people’s politicians.

GENLY:

Those people outlawed it for decades.

FAXE:

And Kings?

GENLY:

We don’t have those anymore.

FAXE thinks for a moment.

FAXE:

I would rather not learn an art that could change the world entirely.

GENLY:

This world is already changing. Your own foretelling foresaw it.

FAXE:

And I’ll change with it. I have no urge to rush the process.

The two walk under the dappled light of the trees. Silence falls and bird song can be heard.

GENLY:

Your people, the Handdara, have a gift men on every world have craved. And yet you live like this. Does it not matter?

FAXE:

Why should it?

GENLY:

(Gesturing) Surely the King could consult you. The war between Karhide and Orgoreyn for instance, why could they not ask which course of action to take, who to have as prime minister, something like that.

FAXE:

(Wise) Those are hard questions to ask. They would need to be incredibly precise. And the King would still need to pay of course.

GENLY:

You’d charge them high?

FAXE:

Very high. The Asker pays what they can afford.

GENLY:

And what if a foreteller asks?

FAXE:

(Smiling) Oh we do not ask questions. We come here to learn all the things we should not ask.

GENLY:

(Incredulous) But you’re the answerers!

FAXE:

You don’t yet see why we practice foretelling Genly. To exhibit the uselessness of knowing the answer to the wrong question.

GENLY pauses, staring at FAXE’S face beneath their hood. FAXE seems tired, quiet, ancient.

FAXE:

The unknown. That is what life is based on. Ignorance is the ground of thought. Tell me Genly, what is known? What is sure, predictable, the one thing you know concerning your future and mine?

GENLY:

(A beat) That we will die.

The two walk back out into the field. We see their backs.

FAXE:

Yes. That’s the only question we can truly answer Genly. The only thing that makes life possible is permanent uncertainty, not knowing what will happen next.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, DAY.

A loud knocking sounds at the door. ESTRAVEN turns over, rubbing their still sleepy face.

SERVANT:

(Frantic)Lord Estraven, Lord Estraven! Wake up! There’s a runner from the King’s house!

ESTRAVEN sighs and sits up.

ESTRAVEN:

Give me a minute!

EXT. ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN watches as the RUNNER nails a notice of exile to ESTRAVEN’S door. ESTRAVEN tries to seem neutral but their fear is still apparent. A couple of servants watch the proceedings and whisper to one another. The RUNNER finishes up and leaves, rudely knocking ESTRAVEN with their shoulder as they do so.

RUNNER:

(Spitting, under their breath) Traitor.

ESTRAVEN remains composed and turns to enter their house, face tight and fists clenched with concealed emotion.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S HOUSE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN hurridly packs things into a rucksack, stuffing clothes and money into the pockets.

ESTRAVEN writes a letter and puts it in an envelope next to a chest that they put the remaining money in.

EXT. STREETS OF EHRENRANG, DAY.

ESTRAVEN walks hurriedly through the streets, the radio can be heard as they go past shops and people look and stare at them. ESTRAVEN looks back fearfully and sees a SPY trying to blend into the crowd but clearly watching them. ESTRAVEN walks faster.

ESTRAVEN leaves Ehrenrang behind through the gates.

EXT. KUSEBEN TOWN, EVENING.

ESTRAVEN walks through the gates to the small town, weary and tired. They look behind them and look relieved when there is nobody there. ESTRAVEN looks forward and then stops in their tracks when they see ASHE standing there. They stand staring at each other for a moment and then ESTRAVEN pulls themself together and moves off down a side street away from ASHE.

ASHE:

(Calling, desperate) Therem!

ESTRAVEN looks even more resolute as they walk away. They enter out onto the port of the village, waves throwing sea spray across the wooden pier. ASHE runs and catches ESTRAVEN’S wrist. ESTRAVEN stops and stares ahead at the waves.

  
ASHE:

(Pleading) Therem, please, I’ll come with you.

ESTRAVEN doesn’t respond.

ASHE:

(Not to be put off) Ten years ago we vowed kemmering to one another-

ESTRAVEN:

(Interrupting, harsh) And three years ago you broke it, leaving me, which was a wise choice.

ASHE:

(Soft) I never broke our vow Therem.

ESTRAVEN turns to look at ASHE.

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitter) True. There was no vow to break. It was a false vow, a second vow. You know that now Ashe and you knew it then. The only true vow I gave could not be spoken and the one I wished to speak it to is dead and that promise broken. You owe me nothing. Let me go.

ASHE’S eyes fill with tears and they clasp ESTRAVEN’S hands. ESTRAVEN has the decency to look ashamed for a moment.

ASHE:

Will you take this?

ASHE holds out a small packet.

ASHE:

I know I owe you nothing but I love you as well.

ESTRAVEN:

(Softer but still firm) I have money Ashe. I would rather you give that to our children. I must go alone.

ESTRAVEN pushes it away and turns to go, heading down the port. ASHE holds the packet tightly and cries. ESTRAVEN doesn’t look back but they seem tortured, like they desperately want to but cannot.

EXT. DOCKS, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN sits on a pile of sandbags, head resting on the side, hair blowing in the wind. They look out at the river. ESTRAVEN looks back at where ASHE had been standing as if hoping they were still there. ESTRAVEN sees a rowboat tied up at the far side of the dock and they stare at it questioningly. ESTRAVEN stands up quickly and walks towards it, casually at first and then quickly, turning back to see if the fishermen have noticed. ESTRAVEN jumps into the boat and looks about frantically at the oars, fumbling with them slightly as they remember how to use them. Eventually ESTRAVEN starts to row, leaving the dock and heading out into the night. They look incredibly focused, as though pausing for even a moment will mean failure. ESTRAVEN looks up for a moment and sees two figures on the dock shouting and pointing at the rowing boat. ESTRAVEN tries to row faster. A third figure joins the other two and fires a gun towards ESTRAVEN. It lets out a piercing screech and ESTRAVEN coils over clutching their ears and groaning in pain. ESTRAVEN grips the oars and keeps going as the figures run towards a speed boat. Eventually ESTRAVEN is out of reach of the port lights and they curl up in the base of the boat and throw up other the side.

Time passes. ESTRAVEN is asleep curled up in the boat in the middle of a dark ocean. A searchlight passes over their body and ESTRAVEN’S eyes flicker open.

CUT TO BLACK. CREDITS ROLL.


	2. Episode 2: Soliloquies in Mishnory

BLACK SCREEN.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

It now seems likely they were an experiment although the thought is unpleasant. But the possibility cannot be ignored. Besides what else could explain the sexual physiology of Gethenians? And why pick so harsh a world?

EXT. ANIMATED MOUNTAINS, DAY.

The snow hails down at frightening speeds, the mountains impenetrable.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

No answer. Some think that perhaps this world was once as mild as our own. And by the time the ice age began it was just another abandoned experiment of our creators.

High tech ships leave the inhabitants behind in still frame drawings.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

Let me first set down what I do know. On Gethen, the sexual cycle lasts from 26 – 28 days, mirroring the lunar cycle.

EXT. ANIMATED MOON, NIGHT.

The moon spins through a cycle as she speaks.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

For the first 21 days the individual is _somer_ , sexually inactive, latent.

The moon spins round to reveal a silhouette of two people, like in a pop-up book.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

In this first phase of kemmer they are completely androgynous.

The people, one a man and one a woman, clasp hands and melt into one another, creating an androgynous figure, who places their hands to their heart.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

On around the 23rd day, the individual will develop sexual impulses and if a partner is found, the genitals will change and the individual will take on a sexual role.

The figure holds out their hands and pink streams flow from them into the outside space. Other people start to approach them and they come together, twisting together abstractly as they kiss.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

This second phase will usually last around a day, although the time period depends on how far along your partner is in the cycle. Normal persons will have no predisposition to either sexual role in kemmer, they do not know if they will be male or female and this can change each time.

Abstract scene of animated people kissing and making love, silhouetted on a red backdrop. Zoom in on the central couple who clasp hands.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

If contraception has not taken place then the individuals will return to the somer phase within a few hours.

The camera zooms out again and the remaining couple turn away from one another and part ways.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

If the individual was impregnated then female hormonal activity will continue until the child is born. With this method one person may alternately father and mother several children.

One figure pauses and puts their hands to their belly where a child surrounded by flowers grows. Other children dance around their legs, holding their hand.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

Kemmer is not always in pairs but it often is. The furthest extreme is to vow kemmering, the Gethen form of monogamous marriage, able to be given to anyone bar relatives, although in many cultures this is a gift that can only be given once.

Two children run off and start to grow, they twist their hands together and laugh, one twirling the other round as they kiss.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

What else have I learned? That seems to sum it up. Perhaps the reason for this is simple- contraception chance is higher, a clear advantage in harsh conditions.

INT. LAB, NIGHT.

LANG now in live-action writes her findings in a notebook. She spins round in a chair and sticks a post it note on a white board.

LANG: (Narrating, off-screen)

Whatever the reason kemmer is fascinating. It is hard for us to understand that 4/5ths of the time Gethen is completely without sex.

EXT. EARTH STREET, NIGHT.

People walk down a typical cyberpunk street lit by neon lights, it’s raining heavily. A man enters a sex shop, a couple kiss against a wall, a scantily clad woman advertises a product on a billboard and a teenage girl checks a bouncer out and whispers to her friends.

LANG: (Narrating, off-screen)

Consider this, anyone can be anything. A woman doesn’t have to fight tooth and nail for a position when all can carry children. There is no rape here. No division of humanity.

INT. COUNCIL ROOM, DAY.

A group of world leaders sits in a conference room watching a man point things out on a hologram projector. The camera pans round the audience and while there are women there, it is clearly a male-dominated space.

LANG: (Narration, off-screen)

You must see the Gethenians as they do, you cannot play our game. After all what is the first thing you ask of a newborn baby? On Gethen one is not judged as a man or a woman, only as a human being.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM, DAY.

A woman screams in pain as she gives birth, then holds her newborn baby to her arms, relatives crowd round the table. As we zoom out we see blue balloons and cards announcing ‘It’s a boy!’ littering the desk.

CUT TO TITLE SEQUENCE THEN TITLE CARD. EPISODE 2: SOLILOQUIES IN MISHNORY

INT.SENNETHNY HOSPITAL, DAY.

ESTRAVEN lays in a white hospital bed, weak but awake. The window is open and the curtains flutter in the wind. A beeping comes from medical equipment next to the bed. A DOCTOR sits beside the bed. An INSPECTOR stands at the head.

INSPECTOR:

Name?

ESTRAVEN:

(Quiet) Therem Harth.

INSPECTOR:

That is not an Orgoreyn name. What commensality?

ESTRAVEN:

Karhide.

INSPECTOR:

That is not a commensality of Orgoreyn. Where are your papers of entry?

  
ESTRAVEN laughs softly.

ESTRAVEN:

(Giving up) Don’t have any.

INSPECTOR:

(Angered) Do you not understand that you are an unregistered immigrant? How do you hope to return to Karhide?

ESTRAVEN:

(Finding this all depressingly funny) By coffin.

INSPECTOR:

This is not funny Harth. I suspect you will be applying for a permit of permanent residence in Orgoreyn?

ESTRAVEN:

(Soberly) Yes.

INT, IMMIGRATION OFFICE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN waits on a bench surrounded by poor and starving migrants. They look straight ahead, trying to retain some dignity. A baby starts crying. A new person is pushed onto the bench by an Inspector and everyone shuffles even closer together. ESTRAVEN clenches their fists.

YEGEY:

Estraven!

ESTRAVEN looks up suddenly and sees YEGEY, decked out in finery, looking very out of place. ESTRAVEN feels suddenly self conscious at the state of their clothing and shocked that someone has even found them.

ESTRAVEN:

(Shocked, quiet) Lord Yegey?

YEGEY:

(Jovial) Come out here with me Estraven. I’ve sorted your papers with the Inspectors. You won’t have any trouble.

ESTRAVEN starts to stand up and YEGEY pulls them the last bit of the way. YEGEY wrinkles their nose up at ESTRAVEN’S old clothing and looks at the other migrants in disgust.

YEGEY:

And let’s get you some new clothes, hey friend?

ESTRAVEN looks back at the other migrants but let’s themselves be led out of the building.

INT. YEGEY’S OFFICE, EVENING.

ESTRAVEN now clean and dressed in fine clothing sits on a leather sofa in an ornate office. YEGEY sits pondering behind a desk and OBSLE sits on the top of the desk drinking a glass of wine.

OBSLE:

(Curious) So tell me Estraven, why did you do what you did to escape? If there was ever a man I thought incapable of such reckless acts it is you.

ESTRAVEN:

(Subdued) Fear outweighed caution in me Lord Obsle.

OBSLE:

And what are you afraid of Estraven?

ESTRAVEN:

Of what’s happening now. The struggle in Sinoth Valley, the tensions between Karhide and Orgoreyn, the anger from the Karhide government, the use of that anger.

OBSLE:

(Almost interrogative) Use? To do what?

YEGEY looks up from their work and waves at OBSLE.

YEGEY:

(Firm) Lord Estraven is my guest, not a specimen for you to interrogate.

OBSLE:

(Grinning, slippery) Lord Estraven will answer questions when they see fit. They are with friends here.

ESTRAVEN looks distinctly uncomfortable.

ESTRAVEN:

I take my friends where I can find them but I don’t look to keep them long.

OBSLE:

I know what you were exiled for my dear, liking Karhide better than it’s King.

YEGEY:

Liking the King more than their cousin perhaps.

OBSLE:

Or liking Karhide more than Orgoreyn? Are we wrong Lord Estraven?

ESTRAVEN:

(Tight-lipped) No Lords. I think that Tibe wishes to use the conflict in Sinoth Valley, sharpening it, to produce a greater change in Karhide than the last thousand years have seen. Tibe knows how to play on King Argaven’s fear and that will work better than playing on their courage, like I did. And if Tibe succeeds then Orgoreyn will finally have found a worthy enemy.

YEGEY:

I waive shifgrethor. What are you getting at Estraven?

ESTRAVEN:

Do you really think this continent can hold two Orgoreyn’s.

OBSLE:

A feud between two nations? A war? We are not safe, we are not safe. You know it Yegey, you have thought it many times.

YEGEY:

I’ve voted thirteen times against pressing the Sinoth Valley dispute. But at what good? Tibe wants to give us a challenge and the others rise to meet it.

YEGEY pours themselves a drink of wine and drinks it desperately. ESTRAVEN watches the two Lords carefully. OBSLE pinches the bridge of their nose in worry.

OBSLE:

And what of this Envoy? A creature from the far side of the moon?

ESTRAVEN:

He is what he says he is.

OBSLE:

And that is?

ESTRAVEN:

An Envoy from another world.

OBSLE stands up and paces around the room.

OBSLE:

None of your damned Karhidish metaphors Estraven, I waive shifgrethor. Answer me.

ESTRAVEN:

(Calmly) I have.

OBSLE:

What was he in your plans then? You staked yourself on him and fell. Why?

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitter) Tibe tripped me. I was looking at the stars when I should have kept an eye on the mud I walked in.

OBSLE:

(Sarcastic) You’ve taken up astronomy my dear?

ESTRAVEN:

(Serious) We’d better all take up astronomy Obsle.

OBSLE:

Is he a threat?

ESTRAVEN:

I don’t think so. He wants to help. He is not to be feared. And yet he brings the end of life as we know it in his hands. How shall we deal with strangers except together? How shall Gethen treat with a union of worlds except as one single nation?

OBSLE:

(Loud, dramatic) I’d like to think you’ve gone mad. What’s all this babble of alliances with the sun, treaties with the moon! How did he come here? On a comet! And yet you’re no madder than you ever where Estraven. Go on!

ESTRAVEN:

(Calm) I go nowhere my Lord. You however may get somewhere. Follow the Envoy a little way and he may show you an escape from Sinoth Valley, this evil course we are set on.

OBSLE:

And where will it lead me?

ESTRAVEN:

(A quiet passion) To greatness, I think. I’ve been with the Envoy and he is as honest man as any. There is a greater challenge than Karhide at the doors of Orgoreyn. The people who meet that challenge, who open the door will be the leaders of us all. Our border is not in the great river but the line our planet makes circling the sun.

A profound silence. ESTRAVEN watches nervously. OBSLE paces slightly but YEGEY nods in admiration and ESTRAVEN smiles. They have one follower at least.

OBSLE:

(Looking at Estraven curiously) If this came from any mouth but yours I would not believe it. But I know your pride. I can’t accept this as truth but I know a lie would choke you. (A beat) Will this Envoy speak to us as he did to you?

ESTRAVEN:

He seeks to be heard. Let him enter Orgoreyn. He can tell you himself.

EXT. GATES OF EHRENRANG, DAY.

GENLY enters through the gates, carrying a heavy rucksack over his shoulders. He walks through the hustle bustle of the streets. We see him enter an ornate building, the Orgoreyn Embassy.

INT. ORGOREYN EMBASSY, DAY.

GENLY approaches the desk across shining marble floors.

GENLY:

I would like to request permission to enter Orgoreyn?

The CLERK nods and fetches GENLY a form to fill out and GENLY does so. A radio announcement blares through the speakers and GENLY listens as he writes.

TIBE:

(On radio) Today a group of fine Karhidish farmers, true patriots, attacked an Orgoreyn village across the Sinoth Valley, burning it to the ground and killing nine of our enemy. Such a grave as all the enemies of our nation will find!

GENLY listens with a face of anxiety as he hands the paper back to the CLERK who also looks slightly uncomfortable. GENLY fishes around in his bag and brings out a letter.

GENLY:

Perhaps you could deliver this? It’s for the King. A question I asked to the foretellers. I think they’ll want to know the answer.

The CLERK nods and files it away.

CLERK:

Of course. Although the King may not have much time to respond to such matters.

GENLY:

(Concerned) Why?

CLERK:

Haven’t you heard? The King’s pregnant!

GENLY smiles broadly and laughs, the CLERK looks confused and looks for an explanation but GENLY just backs away shaking his head and leaves the building.

EXT. EHRENRANG STREETS, DAY.

GENLY continues to walk through the streets, smiling slightly and approaches the inn he stayed at before.

ASHE:

Excuse me!

GENLY turns around to see ASHE pushing through people to get to GENLY. GENLY looks confused and ASHE joins him outside the door to the inn, slightly out of breath. ASHE wears the gold chain of a foreteller.

ASHE:

(Bowing head) I’m a friend of your friend.

GENLY:

(Curious) Faxe?

GENLY places his rucksack onto the floor and ASHE shakes his head.

ASHE:

No, Estraven.

GENLY’S face falls and he looks noticeable angry. ASHE falters slightly.

ASHE:

Estraven the traitor? You remember them perhaps?

GENLY looks on blankly, clearly annoyed.

GENLY:

(Bitter) Of course I do.

ASHE:

(Awkward) But not with friendship.

ASHE looks down and fiddles with their hands.

GENLY:

Gratitude and disappointment seem more accurate. Did they send you?

ASHE:

No.

A silence. GENLY crosses his arms impatiently, waiting for ASHE to continue.

ASHE:

Sorry. I had presumed.

ASHE turns away and goes to walk off but GENLY takes a step forward.

GENLY:

Look I don’t know who you are or what you want. I haven’t refused I just haven’t consented. You must allow me some caution. Estraven was exiled for supporting my mission here.

ASHE stops and turns back round shyly.

ASHE:

Do you consider yourself in Estraven’s debt for that?

GENLY:

I suppose. But the mission I’m on overrides personal loyalties.

ASHE:

(Fiercely) Then it is an immoral mission.

A beat. GENLY looks a little shocked.

ASHE:

I have certain monies I was able to collect from my friends fortune. I heard you were going to Orgoreyn so I thought you could give them to Estraven if you find them. It is a punishable offense to do so and it may be useless. (Emotional) Estraven could be in prison, or one of their farms or dead. I have no friends I could ask this of but I thought of you as one above politics, free to do as you wish. But now I see you have your own politics. (Bitter) I apologize for my stupidity.

A pause. ASHE catches their breath and looks at GENLY fiercely.

GENLY:

(Kind) I’ll take it. But if they’re dead who should I return it to?

ASHE smiles broadly and starts to tear up. They wipe their eyes with a sleeve.

ASHE:

Thank you. My name is Ashe Foreth rem ir Osbth. I’m a foreteller in Orgny.

GENLY:

You’re not of Estraven’s clan?

ASHE:

(Sadly, reminiscent) No. I was their kemmering.

ASHE gives GENLY a packet of money and bow their head again.

ASHE:

If you find them will you send me news? (Quieter) And tell them the children are well?

GENLY:

I’ll try.

ASHE holds their hands out and clasps GENLY’S tightly.

ASHE:

Thank you. I wish success in your mission Mr Ai. Estraven believed you came here to do great good and I do not doubt their judgment.

ASHE puts a hand to their heart and walks off down the street. GENLY watches frozen in the doorway of the Inn, intrigued and sympathetic.

EXT. EHRENRANG, DAY.

The sky rises bright over the city.

Figures leave through the gate below.

GENLY walks through a hilly path in travelling clothes with a heavy rucksack. He comes to the top of a hill and looks out over the river separating Karhide and Orgoreyn. He smiles.

EXT. PASSERER BRIDGE, DAY.

GENLY approaches an inspector guarding the bridge and pulls out his papers, giving them to the inspector. The inspector flicks through them and GENLY looks out over the river. The inspector hands back the papers and waves GENLY across. GENLY walks across the bridge and looks over the edge at the water below which is busy with fishing boats. At the other side of the bridge a second inspector sits in an official looking booth. The inspector once again gestures for GENLY’S papers and looks over them carefully before waving the passport at GENLY.

INSPECTOR:

I’ll keep this for now. Collect it from me in the morning.

GENLY sighs but allows it.

INT. SIUWENSIN COMMENSAL HOUSE, NIGHT.

GENLY lies awake in a small communal dormitory. He occupies a bottom bunk and a hand dangles down in his line of sight. Suddenly an explosion sounds, very loud. A red light flickers through the room. GENLY sits up and moves off the bed to look out the window. The town is on fire below and he looks in horror as people run from burning buildings. Another explosion sounds and GENLY walks back slowly as the other people in the room get out of bed shouting and screaming, one pulls GENLY towards the exit and GENLY goes with them, grabbing his pack, looking back at the bright burning houses.

They run down the stairs together as more explosions sound and then gun fire. As they exit the building the town outside is hell. Children scream from houses. GENLY looks around with wide eyes as people run past. GENLY starts to move hesitantly as he sees soldiers approaching them and then he starts to sprint, down a mud track country lane. He dives into the bushes and sits on the other side in a corn field, breathing heavily as voices go past. In his hand GENLY clutches his ansible. GENLY closes his eyes for a minute and breathes, mouthing words. Then he opens his eyes and stands up cautiously, barefoot, wearing only a shirt and breeches. The town of Siuwensin smoulders before him.

EXT. SIUWENSIN ROAD, NIGHT.

GENLY and a crowd of other refugees walk down a dirt track. GENLY is wearing a coat and shoes now and he keeps looking behind him at the smoke from the town. A baby cries. Lights flare on the road and GENLY shields his eyes as a caravan of soldiers moves down towards Siuwensin.

INT. HOLDING CELL, DAY.

GENLY sits on an iron bench in near darkness surrounded by other refugees. He pulls his knees up to his chin and rests his head on them. GENLY blinks and sees flashes of the explosions. More refugees are thrown in, most with no possessions and wearing little clothing. Two refugees whisper to each other on the floor. They talk but we stay focused on GENLY.

REFUGEE 1:

I saw them. Their head was blown right off.

REFUGEE 2:

They used those new guns I think. Foray guns.

REFUGEE 3:

Tiena said they drove down from Ovord not Passerer.

REFUGEE 2:

But we have no quarrel with Ovord?

REFUGEE 3:

We have a quarrel with all of Karhide these days.

The door is thrust open suddenly and light streams through. Everyone shields their eyes, a baby starts to cry again. A guard motions for the refugees to come with them and everyone goes outside on shaky legs. GENLY stands up and follows, pushed out by the stream of people. It is the middle of the day and the sun shines. GENLY brings his hand up to shield his eyes and follows the stream of refugees.

GUARD:

Mr Ai?

GENLY stops and leaves the line of refugees. They continue to walk by behind him.

GUARD:

Mr Ai, please come with me.

INT/EXT. CAR, DAY.

GENLY sits in the back of a car, head against the window, looking out forlornly. They pass cornfields and hills and GENLY smiles a little, relieved. In his hand he clutches his new passport.

After a time the car is on a larger road which follows a river and it approaches Mishnory, the capital of Orgoreyn. It is massive, much bigger than Ehrenrang and GENLY looks out in awe.

The car stops outside a fancy house of yellow stone and GENLY gets out, bowing his head to the driver. He approaches a grand wooden door and knocks on it nervously. SHUSGIS opens the door and smiles broadly when they see GENLY.

GENLY:

I was told I could stay here-

SHUSGIS:

(Interrupting, jovial) Of course you can! You’re the Ambassador of the Ekumen, it would be my honour after all that nastiness in Siuwensin. If we’d known you were a distinguished person we would have ensure your safe passage straight here. I’m Shusgis.

GENLY looks a little uncomfortable at how much SHUSGIS is underselling the horror he went through but he allows himself to be shepherded into the house.

GENLY:

I’m not an Ambassador. Only an Envoy.

SHUSGIS:

Future Ambassador then eh?

SHUSGIS nudges GENLY with their elbow conspiratorially.

SHUSGIS:

(Jovial) You’re not what I expected at all Mr Ai! They said you were tall as a street lamp, thin as a sledge runner and black as soot, I was expecting a monster! (Laughs) But you don’t look so different from us at all. Imagine if you had been killed in Siuwensin after crossing all space to get to us. Well you’re here now. There are a lot of people very excited to meet you.

SHUSGIS motions for GENLY to follow them up the grand staircase and GENLY does so, marveling at the architecture. SHUSGIS shows him into a bedroom and GENLY enters, looking round.

SHUSGIS:

They told me you got cold all the time, treat him as if he were pregnant they said, so I made sure to make a big fire. I’ve put furs on your bed, there’s a heater by the wall, a warm shower. I hope you will feel comfortable here.

GENLY:

(Genuine) Thank you Mr Shusgis. I feel perfectly at home.

SHUSGIS beams with the praise and leaves the room, shutting the door behind them. GENLY waits a moment and then sinks onto the large bed, grabbing the furs and sighing in contentment.

INT. SLOSE’S HOUSE, EVENING.

A group of dinner guests stand in the brightly lit white reception area in fancy dinner attire. They hold champagne glasses and laugh and chatter to one another. Violinists play. A buffet table sits across one side of the room. GENLY, wearing fancy red clothes, stands with SHUSGIS by the back wall drinking a glass of champagne. Servants flitter about refilling drinks. SHISGIS points at a thin young person with bright eyes heading towards them.

GENLY:

That’s Slose?

SHUSGIS:

Yes. Commensal from Kuwera.

SLOSE approaches and SHUSGIS offers them a hearty handshake.

SHUSGIS:

This is a wonderful party Slose. Quite spectacular. And I love your fish soup.

The two engage in conversation and GENLY looks around over the other guests. OBSLE approaches, sipping on wine, looking a little suspicious.

OBSLE:

(Casually) So you’re really from another world?

GENLY starts a little and then regains composure.

GENLY:

Yes. You are?

OBSLE:

Obsle. I’m a Commensal. Is it really that much warmer over there?

GENLY:

I suppose so. At this same latitude on Earth it never snows.

OBSLE:

(Laughing, a childs excitement) It never snows? Never snows?

GENLY:

(Comfortable) We’re not that unalike. There are worlds much hotter than ours you know. Gde, for instance, it’s mostly desert over there. A little like how Gethenians describe the afterlife in fact.

OBSLE whistles impressed and GENLY chuckles, loosening up.

OBSLE:

Some people posit that the afterlife is indeed just another planet Mr Ai. What do you think about that?

GENLY:

(Laughing) I’ve been described many ways but never as a ghost.

GENLY looks around the room as he says this and on the word ‘ghost’ he spots ESTRAVEN on the other side of the room. The two meet eyes and ESTRAVEN approaches and then stops, still a slight distance away.

GENLY:

(Quiet, soberly) I didn’t expect to see you here.

ESTRAVEN:

The unexpected is what makes life possible.

GENLY:

I have a message for you.

ESTRAVAN tilts their head in curiosity.

GENLY:

It comes in the form of some money, Ashe Foreth rem ir Osboth sends it. I’ll see that it comes to you.

ESTRAVEN:

(Neutral) That is kind of you Mr Ai.

They stare at each other a moment longer and then ESTRAVEN turns walking back through the throng of people. GENLY watches as they walk away, eyes transfixed even when SHUSGIS and SLOSE approach.

SHUSGIS:

Mr Ai?

GENLY keeps staring at ESTRAVEN.

SHUSGIS:

Mr Ai?

INT. GENLY’S ROOM, DAY.

GENLY sits at a table making notes at a table as he eats breakfast. He taps his head with his pen every now and then and then writes something down. A phone rings and GENLY jumps, picking it up.

GENLY:

Genly Ai here.

SERVANT: (Through the phone)

A Therem Harth Rem Ir Estraven is here to see you.

GENLY pauses a moment, losing his appetite.

GENLY:

Send them through.

GENLY puts the phone down and composes himself, looking expectantly at the door. A beat. Then a knock.

GENLY:

Come in.

ESTRAVEN let’s themselves through the door, closing it gently behind them.

GENLY:

Have a seat.

GENLY gestures at the padded chairs and ESTRAVEN nods before sitting down. GENLY points at a jug of ale.

GENLY:

Ale?

ESTRAVEN:

(Restrained) No thank you.

GENLY nods and settles his hands in his lap, waiting. ESTRAVEN looks out the window and GENLY follows their gaze. Thick snow falls through the sky, coating the streets below.

ESTRAVEN:

The first real snow.

GENLY:

(Entranced) It’s early.

ESTRAVEN:

They predict a hard winter this year.

GENLY looks back at ESTRAVEN, the white light from outside casting shadows on their face. They look older, tired. GENLY stands up, grabs a packet from the desk and holds it out. ESTRAVEN reaches across and takes it, holding it with careful hands.

GENLY:

That’s what I was tasked to give you.

ESTRAVEN:

Thank you.

ESTRAVEN stands up suddenly and looks up at GENLY, the height difference is apparent. GENLY refuses to meet their gaze, instead fixing his stare on the radio.

ESTRAVEN:

One can’t believe everything you hear on the radio. It seems to me that you will be needing advice in Mishnory.

GENLY:

There are a number of people quite ready to supply it.

ESTRAVEN:

Safety in numbers eh? Ten are easier to trust than one. (A beat) Mr Ai I should thank you. You did a great service to me and my kemmering. And let my thanks take the form of advice.

GENLY looks over at ESTRAVEN finally, not used to bluntness.

ESTRAVEN:

You are in Mishnory what you were not in Erhenrang. You are the tool of a faction. I advise that you be careful how you let them use you. I advise that you find out who your enemies are and never let them use you, for they will not do it well.

ESTRAVEN stops abrubtly and GENLY looks on confused.

ESTRAVEN:

Goodbye Mr Ai.

ESTRAVEN turns and leaves the room quickly but as if this were completely normal. GENLY watches them leave, too shocked to say anything. As the door swings shut GENLY pulls a face and holds up his hands. He shakes his head and then slowly turns towards the window. The snow falls and GENLY watches it in melancholy. He feels very alone. He can see ESTRAVEN leave the front door and head out into the snow, wearing no coat and walking quickly, bright coloured clothing making them stand out from the ambling grey people of Mishnory.

CUT TO. INT. LUNCH ROOM, DAY.

GENLY stands, dressed up nicely, next to a long buffet table. Plates of food on silverware line the table and the other guests chatter. GENLY adds bread-apple to his plate. OBSLE sidles up beside him as they fill their heaving plate with battered eggs.

OBSLE:

(Murmur) See the fellow over there?

GENLY follows their gaze to MERSEN.

OBSLE:

That’s Mersen, everyone knows they’re a spy for Karhide. And Gaum over there is an agent of the Sarf.

OBSLE points GAUM out and then leaves, leaving GENLY confused and anxious. GENLY gets himself together and makes his way over to a long table, sitting next to OBSLE. Other people take their seats. A MESSENGER whispers something to YEGEY who sits at the head of the table. YEGEY whispers back and then coughs to get everyone’s attention.

YEGEY:

News from Karhide. King Argaven’s child was born this morning and died within the hour.

A stagnant pause and then excited chatter, some melancholy, some pleased. GAUM lifts their glass in a cheers.

GAUM:

May all the King’s off Karhide live as long!

Some drink the toast and others abstain. An old person on GENLY’S left tuts and GENLY turns to them.

OLD PERSON:

(Muttering) Disgusting, laughing at a child’s death.

Chatter begins in earnest. MERSEN, the spy, leans across the table from where they sit opposite GENLY.

MEREN:

Who do you think will be named regent Mr Ai? You’ve just come from Erhenrang. Have you heard the rumor that the king will leave the throne to their cousin?

GENLY:

(Uncomfortable) Yes, I’ve heard them.

MEREN:

And is it true?

GENLY:

No idea.

MEREN leans back in their seat but keeps staring at GENLY.

CUT TO. Sometime later. The next course is on the table.

OBSLE:

(Leaning in) So what’s this Ekumen then Envoy? Some kind of government?

GENLY:

It’s not a government really. It’s a society, a culture. A large school perhaps. Communication and co-operation are its essence. It doesn’t enforce rules, laws are drafted by-

SLOSE:

(Interrupting, leaning over OBSLE) What do you mean it doesn’t enforce laws?

GENLY:

There’s no need, the worlds each have their own government.

YEGEY:

(Leaning forward) Fascinating Mr Ai. But what do they want with us? We’re not exactly the most sophisticated planet.

The people listening laugh.

GENLY:

(Passionate) I want to help set up trade. Not physically, you’re about seventeen light years away from the next world but in information, technologies, ideas. With an ansible you could talk instantly with people the other side of the galaxy.

SLOSE:

You? Orgoreyn or Gethen as a whole?

GENLY pauses having not expected it.

GENLY:

Here and now it means Orgoreyn. But the contract cannot be exclusive. Karhide is free to join the Ekumen if they may. Usually the planets have joint representatives, it shares the expense of say a starship for example.

OLD MAN:

(Disbelief) A star ship hah!

GAUM leans over the table softly.

GAUM:

(Half-smiling, slyly) And where’s your ship Mr Ai?

GENLY looks at GAUM and can’t help but be entranced, GAUM is extremely beautiful.

GENLY:

(Fumbling with his words) Oh that’s no secret, it’s on Horden Island in Karhide.

GAUM:

(Almost flirty) So how would you return to where you’re from?

GENLY:

(Blushing) Oh I’d just need to use my ansible and get a ship to pick me up. That would take seventeen years. Or (trying to impress) of course I could just radio the starship that brought me here. It’s in orbit around your planet now. It could get here in days.

A pause. Even GAUM looks surprised. Everyone looks amongst themselves.

OBSLE:

(Disbelief) So you just radio your ship and it comes?

GENLY:

Yes, if you have proper signal. The people onboard are in stasis, hibernation, so they won’t lose out on their lives while I’m busy down here. Radioing them will wake them up.

YEGEY:

(Tense) How many people?

GENLY:

Eleven.

Sighs of relief and a lessening of tension. A few people laugh.

OBSLE:

What if you never signal?  
  


GENLY:

Then they’ll come out four years from now, they’ll probably try to send another Envoy. The second one usually finds things easier than the first. The people are more likely to believe them for starters.

OBSLE grins and claps GENLY on the back but some others still seem tense. SLOSE sits staring at the wall and then suddenly turns towards GENLY.

SLOSE:

Did you never speak of this second ship in Karhide?

GENLY:

No. The idea of another ship, waiting out there, can be alarming. But you’re not ruled so much by fear. I took the risk because I think I got it wrong, Karhide wasn’t the place, Orgoreyn is.

SLOSE:

(Grinning) Damn right Mr Ai, damn right! We will send for your ship and we will make it welcome! Open the eyes who do not see now!

CUT TO. EXT, MISHNORY STREET, NIGHT.

GENLY and SHUSGIS walk down the road. It’s dark but lights still twinkle in buildings and snow falls lightly. GENLY shivers in his coat.

GENLY:

What is the Sarf Mr Shusgis? Obsle mentioned that Gaum was one of them.

SHUSGIS:

One of the permanent bureaus. Looks out for unauthorized travel, forgeries, that sort of thing. Taking out the trash. That’s what sarf means in Orgota – trash.

GENLY:

So the inspectors are sarf?

SHUSGIS: Some of them.

GENLY: And the police?

SHUSGIS:

(Trying to keep things light) I suppose so. I can’t keep all the offices straight in my head.

GENLY senses he has made SHUSGIS uncomfortable and drops the subject.

Cut to. INT SHUSGIS’ HOUSE, NIGHT.

The house is dark and creaking. The street lights make the windows glow. GENLY walks up the stairs to their room and then pauses, turning back to SHUSGIS who is looking out onto the street. The only light is the moon.

GENLY:

And what of Lord Estraven? What is their position here?

SHUSGIS:

Harth, they’re called here. We don’t have titles. They’re a dependant of Commensal Yegey.

GENLY:

They live there?

SHUSGIS:

I believe so.

GENLY ponders this and SHUSGIS sighs, walking to sit at the base of the stairs.

SHUSGIS:

They gave them a hand out a bad situation. Harth used to be useful back when they were Prime Minister but I think they just do it to annoy Mersen.

GENLY walks down and sits beside SHUSGIS inquisitively.

SHUSGIS:

Mersen thinks no one knows they’re a spy for Tibe but we all do. Seeing Harth makes them amusingly angry. Thinks they’re either a traitor or a double agent and can’t risk shifgrethor to find out.

SHUSGIS laughs and GENLY ponders this.

GENLY:

And what do you think?

SHUSGIS:

A traitor, pure and simple. They would have faced harder punishment than exile here. If you play against your own side you lose the game. Still Harth hasn’t done so badly in five months here. Keeps on wriggling more power.

GENLY nods and then stands up, having heard all he needs to. Once he gets to the top SHUSGIS speaks.

SHUSGIS:

Don’t trust them either eh?

Without looking back.

GENLY:

(Certain) No. I don’t.

CUT TO BLACK. CREDITS ROLL.


	3. Episode 3: On Time and Darkness

ANIMATED.

Two people cuddle on the grass.

NARRATION:

About a hundred years ago, in the hearth of Shath in Pering there were two siblings who had vowed kemmering to one another. Full siblings are allowed to keep kemmer with each other, but then, as is still now, if one of them should bear a child they must separate. When their child quickened in the womb the Lord of Shath commanded them to-

The figures link fingers and one bows their head in pain, feeling a child grow in their stomach. They wrench their hand away to grasp their stomach. The LORD OF SHATH points with a finger as they shout at the couple.

LORD OF SHATH:

Break your vow and never meet in kemmer again!

The couple shout and argue with the LORD.

NARRATION:

The one with child heard this and in a fit of despair, committed suicide.

One person runs away and plunges a dagger into their belly, blood gushes out and turns the scene red.

PEOPLE OF THE HEARTH:

How dare you! This is your fault! The crime will not be forgiven! Leave and never come back!

The red figures made from blood circle in on GETHEREN.

NARRATION:

Said the people of the Hearth. And the exile said-

GETHEREN:

There is no place by the fire for me, no food to eat, no bed to lie. Yet I still have my name, Getheren. That name I lie on this hearth like a curse and with it my shame. And nameless I will seek death.

GETHEREN shouts and the figures fly away as GETHEREN grows in size till they dwarf the others. They rip their face off like a mask and throw it to the ground. The camera flips, the large figure becoming GETHEREN’S shadow as they turn away.

NARRATION:

The hearth men tried to kill Getheren to spare the dishonor of suicide but Getheren escaped and ran to the Pering Ice. For two days they walked with no food or shelter. It was the month of Susmy and a great storm blew across the land. By the third day their feet and hands were frostbitten and so Getheren began to crawl.

GETHEREN hauls themselves over the lip of an ice sheet and begins to walk. Their silhouette on the ice is faceless and clear, so you are not sure which is the real one. Snow begins to blow across the screen and GETHEREN holds their hand over their eyes. Eventually they kneel and start to crawl. The snow increases in ferocity and covers the screen completely as GETHEREN collapses. A beat. GETHEREN opens their eyes. The snow has stopped and the world is completely white. White grass grows on the ground, white trees in the distance, white birds in the sky. GETHEREN pulls back their hood and looks up smiling at the sky. A figure, completely white and naked, approaches from behind and GETHEREN turns.

GETHEREN:

Who are you?

The figure holds out a hand and GETHEREN takes it, standing up.

HODE:

I am Hode, your sibling and kemmering.

GETHEREN tilts their head and touches HODE’S belly. It is flat.

GETHEREN:

What place is this?

HODE holds out their arms to gesture at the world.

HODE:

This is the place inside the blizzard. We who kill ourselves dwell here. Here we can keep our vow.

HODE smiles sweetly and approaches GETHEREN. GETHEREN walks backward, stumbling.

GETHEREN:

(Angry, confused) You broke our vow! You broke it when you threw away your life! We could have run away, we could have been happy. Now you cannot even say my name.

HODE moves their lips but they cannot speak GETHEREN’S name. They pause for a moment and GETHEREN starts to cry. Suddenly HODE reaches forward to grab GETHEREN’S left arm. GETHEREN’S arm starts to turn white and they yell in fear, pushing HODE away and running, tears streaming down their face. GETHEREN runs and sees a large wall of ice, they look back at their sibling whose face is twisted and dark, and then runs straight into the wall of ice. As soon as they cross it the ferocious snow starts up again and the wind howls. GETHEREN collapses back onto their knees.

A group of sledders approach a body curled up on the ice. GETHEREN is thin, staring sightlessly at the sky, left arm completely frost bitten.

NARRATION:

On the ninth day in the ice Getheren was found by the Orhoch Hearth. They found them starving, snowblind, crawling in the snow, face blackened.

GETHEREN lies in a bed lit by a candle. Their arm has been amputated but they are alive.

RESCUER:

Who are you? Are you Getheren of Shath?

GETHEREN:

I am Ennoch. Getheren of Shath is dead.

GETHEREN is old now and sits on a bench. An OLD PERSON sits beside them.

NARRATION:

And so Ennoch lived out the rest of their years in the southern lands until they were old and wise. And when Ennoch met a man from the old country of Shath they asked-

GETHEREN:

How fares Shath?

OLD PERSON:

It fares ill. That land has known only hardship for many decades now. The plants never seem to grow.

NARRATION:

And hearing this Getheren said-

GETHEREN:

I am Getheren of Shath. Tell my hearth mates that I take back my name and my shadow.

GETHEREN lies in a bed dying but as they do so beautiful roots and flowers grow from under their body and reach out to Sharth where they bloom into flowers. Children jump in delight. The roots make the shape of two people holding hands.

NARRATION:

Not long after this Getheren fell sick and died. But the traveler took their words back to Shath and from then on the land prospered, the flowers grew and those that lived in that land knew only happiness.

CUT TO TITLE SEQUENCE THEN TITLE CARD. EPISODE 3 – TIME AND DARKNESS.

CUT TO. INT, PLASTICS FACTORY, DAY. LIVE- ACTION.

A line of people work creating small transparent boxes. They meld them together and then send them off down a conveyer belt. ESTRAVEN stands in the line, fiddling with the boxes numbly. They look thin and tired. A radio sounds in the background.

RADIO:

Yesterday evening, brave Orgota soldiers crossed the border into Tekember and burnt down the Karhidish granaries. These heroes will prove to Karhide that Orgoreyn will not give up Sisnoth Valley without a fight.

ESTRAVEN stares at the radio, exhausted, half given up. It seems to be already too late.

CUT TO. EXT, MISNORY STREET, EVENING.

ESTRAVEN walks down the street on the way home from work wearing a thick winter coat. It snows heavily. Over the road in a lit up area, GENLY and SHUSGIS walk talking loudly and jovially, looking at clothing in a shop. ESTRAVEN looks over for a moment and then walks quicker, burrowing their head into their hood. GENLY looks over as if he’s seen something but doesn’t notice ESTRAVEN.

ESTRAVEN:

(Voice Over) My dear Sorve, child of my womb.

ESTRAVEN enters the door into an apartment complex and then closes it carefully, brushing snow off their coat.

ESTRAVEN:

(Voice Over) It may be many years till I next see you, for as you know, the King of Karhide has denounced me as a traitor.

ESTRAVEN heads up the stairs.

ESTRAVEN:

(Voice over)I miss Estre greatly, it is beautiful this time of year. Mishnory is a big city and it is easy to feel very alone.

ESTRAVEN sits at a small desk and writes a letter by candlelight.

ESTRAVEN:

(Voice over) I have been able to rent a small apartment with the money Ashe has given me and I have a job making plastics. I’m sorry for not writing. You know that this is difficult for me but I do love you. I know your Da loved you very much too. If you need anything, Ashe and your siblings will be happy to help. With love, Therem.

ESTRAVEN puts the pen down and puts their head in their hands.

CUT TO. INT, COFFEE HOUSE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN and OBSLE sit at a table next to a window that looks out onto the snow. ESTRAVEN sits very primly, looking out of the window, a warm cup in front of them. OBSLE is eating a cake ravenously. ESTRAVEN turns to look at OBSLE.

ESTRAVEN:

You know, if everyone knew about the Envoy the Sarf would not dare touch him. Or you.

OBSLE sighs and puts the cake down, leaning across.

OBSLE:

Yes, yes but we can’t! Radio, bulletins, newspapers, they’re all controlled by the Sarf. What can I do, preach on street corners like a fanatic priest?

ESTRAVEN:

(Restrained) You underestimate the power of rumors. I did something of the same sort in Erhenrang. Give people questions that you know the answer to.

OBSLE:

(Worked up) If only he’d bring that damn ship.

ESTRAVEN:

And he won’t do that until he knows you’re acting in good faith.

OBSLE:

(Angered) Am I not? I’ve spent weeks on this business. He expects us to believe him and then doesn’t trust us in return!

ESTRAVEN:

Should he?

ESTRAVEN looks pointedly at OBSLE for a moment then picks up their tea and looks back out the window. OBSLE huffs in indignance but doesn’t respond.

CUT TO. EXT MISHNORY STREET, DAY.

ESTRAVEN walks down the street. GAUM walks in front of them and stops ESTRAVEN in their tracks. GAUM is incredibly beautiful, more so than when GENLY saw them, they are in kemmer. They look more feminine this time round.

GAUM:

(Feigning surprise) Harth! It’s been so long. Care for a drink?

GAUM lays their hand on ESTRAVEN’S shoulder and smiles sweetly. ESTRAVEN looks torn.

CUT TO. INT BAR, EVENING.

People laugh loudly, there is a jovial atmosphere. The lights are fuzzy and dreamlike. A bar tender pours ESTRAVEN another drink. They both look a little tipsy. GAUM sits next to them, arm over their shoulders. ESTRAVEN looks a little out of their depth but smiles nonetheless. GAUM grins. GAUM leans over and whispers into ESTRAVEN’S ear.

GAUM:

(Whisper) You look beautiful. I’ve always thought it.

ESTRAVEN looks concerned but can’t help but be flattered. ESTRAVEN takes another sip of their drink. GAUM comes closer, lips brushing ESTRAVEN’S hair.

GAUM:

(Murmur) We didn’t meet by chance tonight. I waited for you. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. I crave for you Therem.

ESTRAVEN shivers at the use of their first name.

GAUM:

Be my kemmering tonight.

GAUM tilts their head and starts to kiss ESTRAVEN wetly. ESTRAVEN pushes them away suddenly and GAUM looks angry for a moment before they put back on their mask. ESTRAVEN stands up from the bar and starts to walk away.

ESTRAVEN:

(Firm, ashamed) No. I am abstaining in my exile. And even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t share kemmer with you. Shame on you if you think you can win my loyalty so easily.

GAUM approaches ESTRAVEN again putting their hands on them, and flutters their eye lashes. The clothing they are wearing is very revealing. ESTRAVEN looks away and tries not to throw up.

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitter) If you’re so desperate, try the kemmer house next door.

ESTRAVEN leaves and GAUM looks after them with a sense of hatred.

EXT. MISHNORY STREET, EVENING.

ESTRAVEN pushes out the door onto the street and makes a sound of rage, both at themselves and GAUM. They walk down the street at a furious march, trying not to cry. They disappear into the night.

INT. COUNCIL BUILDING, DAY.

GENLY stands on a stage breathing in time to relax himself. In the stands commensals shuffle paper work and whisper to one another as they wait for him to start. A servant fiddles with the microphone GENLY will talk into.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S ROOM, NIGHT.

OBSLE stands next to ESTRAVEN’S desk and ESTRAVEN sits down on the sofa, elbows resting on their knees. OBSLE presses on a tape recorder. ESTRAVEN waits nervously.

INT. COUNCIL BUILDING, DAY.

GENLY looks almost regal standing on the stage, his height is very apparent. He stares forward with intent and takes a final breath.

GENLY:

(With weight and dignity) I know that my presence is hard for many of you to believe or to fathom. But let you hear it from my mouth. I am Genly Ai. I am a representative of a group of 80 planets called the Ekumen. I am here to offer you a chance to join us, to open a door.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S ROOM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN listens through the tape recorder, smiling slightly. GENLY has done a good job.

INT. COUNCIL ROOM, DAY.

GENLY:

Yes I am an alien. I come from a planet unfathomably different from your own. But I am a human, we all are. We share the same dreams and hopes, the same desire to see what’s out there, amongst the stars.

The members listen, enraptured. OBSLE smiles from the front row, they hold a tape recorder.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S ROOM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN looks up at the recorder.

INT. COUNCIL ROOM, DAY.

GENLY:

I have given your scientists the proof they need to test my story. But this is not a matter of numbers and facts. It is the wondrous knowledge we can share together, the place we hold in this universe. So far apart and yet undeniably connected.

ALSHEL, sitting in the middle rows, puts their hand up and interrupts.

ALSHEL:

This is all very stimulating, but what of your… starship, is that what you call it?

GENLY:

Yes. Although technically it’s a manned interstellar NAFAL-20 sir.

ALSHEL:

(Mocking) You’re sure it’s not St. Pethethe’s sledge?

Some of the attendants start to laugh. GENLY looks crestfallen.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S ROOM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN shakes their head, holding it in their hands.

INT. COUNCIL ROOM, DAY.

ALSHEL:

Well if you could get this ship on the ground – solid ground, so that we can have some substantial-

GENLY:

(Remaining calm) I wish to bring down the ship too Commensal Alshel. I await only your announcement of the event.

KAHAROSILE:

(Standing up in the back) Don’t you see what all this is? It’s not just a practical joke, it’s a public mockery of our credibility. You know they come from Karhide, you know they are a Karhidish agent! They are a sexual deviant, which in Karhide is left uncured to use for their foretellers orgies! And yet when they say they are from outer space you shut your eyes and believe them!

GENLY looks visibly upset and tense but is trying to hide it. OBSLE in the front row lowers their head in shame.

INT. ESTRAVEN’S ROOM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling as OBSLE turns off the recording.

ESTRAVEN:

(To themselves, melancholic) Why do I never set my heart on a possible thing?

INT. COUNCIL HALL RECEPTION, DAY.

GENLY exits the council room flanked by OBSLE, YEGEY, SLOVE and SHUSGIS who are all trying to talk to him and cheer him up. SHUSGIS squeezes his shoulder. GENLY looks like he has given up. He looks up for a moment and in slow motion we see as he looks over to the side of the room where ESTRAVEN stands outside the doors. They stare at one another for a long moment as the others try to get GENLY’S attention. There is an undeniable connection there. Eventually the crowd covers ESTRAVEN and they are gone.

INT. ESTRAVAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN paces up and down the room. OBSLE sits on the desk and watches sadly.

ESTRAVEN:

There must be something we can do! Get Mr Ai to radio his star ship, they can talk to the Commensals by radio?

OBSLE sighs and pinches their nose.

OBSLE:

(Patient) I’m sorry Estraven my dear, it’s impossible. The Sarf runs all our radio. They would block any message we received make the Envoy look like a fool when they radio and all we receive is static. I’m sorry. It’s over.

ESTRAVEN sighs deeply in disappointment and looks out the window. It’s still snowing.

EXT. MISHNORY STREET, DAY.

It’s snowing heavily but the sun is bright. ESTRAVEN waits on a street corner nervously. GENLY rounds the corner and ESTRAVEN steps out in front of them. GENLY looks shocked.

ESTRAVEN:

Mr Ai will you listen to me for a moment?

GENLY looks confused and then recognizes ESTRAVEN. He looks around for help but there is no one else in the street.

GENLY:

Why should I Mr Harth? You know I can’t rely on anything you say-

ESTRAVEN:

(Pleading) You are in great danger. If you cannot persuade the council to let you radio the ship in orbit so that you can lend credit to your statements, you must do so using your device, the ansible, and call it down at once. The risk is far less than the risk you run now.

GENLY:

The Commensals debate has been kept secret. How do you know about my ‘statements’ Mr Harth?

ESTRAVEN:

(Passionate) Because I have made it my life’s business to know-

GENLY:

(Interrupting, harsh) And it is not your business here. It is up to the Commensals.

ESTRAVEN: You’re in danger of your life Mr Ai.

GENLY doesn’t respond, just stares at ESTRAVEN coldly and then turns down the road and walks away. ESTRAVEN stands defeated at the corner and closes their eyes. They are too late.

EXT. OBSLE’S HOUSE, EVENING.

GENLY rushes up the front porch and knocks frantically at the door. A silence. GENLY shifts his weight between his weight. A servant opens the door.

GENLY:

Is Commensal Obsle at home?

SERVANT:

They are out I’m afraid Sir.

EXT. YEGEY’S HOUSE, EVENING.

A servant opens the door.

GENLY:

(Frantic) Is Commensal Yegey at home?

SERVANT:

No, sorry sir.

INT. SHUSGIS’ HOUSE RECEPTION, EVENING.

GENLY sits at a table, shuffling nervously, holding a telephone to his ear.

ANSWER MACHINE:

The person you are calling is unavailable. Please leave-

GENLY puts the phone back and then starts to dial again. The front door opens suddenly and GENLY jumps. SHUSGIS enters and GENLY relaxes considerably. SHUSGIS looks over at GENLY, clearly concerned.

SHUSGIS:

Are you all right Mr Ai?

GENLY pulls himself together a little.

GENLY:

Sorry, I’ve been trying to get hold of Commensals Obsle and Yegey all evening. They won’t pick up.

SHUSGIS:

Oh of course, you wouldn’t know! It’s the Solemnity of Saints festival tonight. They’ll be at the temples.

GENLY:

(Relieved) Oh.

GENLY relaxes back into the sofa and holds the phone to his chest. SHUSGIS comes closer.

SHUSGIS:

(Curious) What’s got you all worked up then?

GENLY:

(A beat) I saw Estraven earlier. They kept warning me that I was in danger. And then when I couldn’t find Obsle and Yegey I just panicked.

SHUSGIS chuckles and sits down next to GENLY and GENLY shuffles over a little and sits up. SHUSGIS lays a hand on GENLY’S shoulder.

SHUSGIS:

A once powerful individual will grasp at any chance to influence events, more desperately and less rationally the farther they fall. Estraven has fallen a very long way.

GENLY nods but still seems anxious.

GENLY:

You’re probably right. Should we be at this festival?

SHUSGIS laughs although the light creates shadows across their face in a slightly unnerving way.

SHUSGIS:

No, no Mr Ai. It is better that you get your rest. You seem like you need it.

INT. GENLY’S ROOM, NIGHT.

GENLY lies on their bed, asleep. Moonlight shines across his face and his brow is furrowed with anxiousness. A close up of GENLY’S face. Then-

GUARD:

Get up.

GENLY moves slightly and opens his eyes. He looks up to see a group of three armed guards silhouetted in the doorway. GENLY looks out the window desperately as if wondering whether to try to escape but the guards converge on him before he can properly think it through. One grabs him by the arm and hauls him up.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM, NIGHT.

GENLY sits in handcuffs on a chair in a metal cell. A bright light turns on over his head and he squints in pain. Two guards come through the door and one sits down opposite GENLY.

GENLY:

(Desperately) Can I send word to Commensal Obsle?

GUARD:

The Commensals know of your arrest.

GENLY:

(Naïve) Know of it?

GUARD:

We act under their orders. You will undergo interrogation.

GENLY:

(Desperate) I’ll answer whatever you want please, you don’t need to intimidate me!

One of the guards hauls a struggling and panicked GENLY from the chair and drags him to a table that the other guard pulls down from the wall.

GENLY:

(Pleading, terrified) Stop this please! Stop!

The guards pick him up and shove him, still struggling onto the table.

GENLY:

Stop!

They begin to strap him down and GENLY starts to hyperventilate, looking around wildly.

GENLY:

Help-

The guards fasten a strap around his mouth and GENLY starts to cry, still thrashing. The main guard pulls out a syringe and taps it before injecting it into GENLY’S arm. GENLY’S eyes go wide and then his thrashing slows down, his eye lids droop and-

  1. TRUCK, DAY.



GENLY sits in the back of a truck crammed with prisoners. They sit on the floor and knock into each other whenever the truck turns, there is barely any room. It’s dark apart from thin slivers of light coming through the cracks in the wood panels. Everyone is dirty, naked and lethargic. GENLY’S head lolls. GENLY starts to wake up, eyelids flickering open and closed. Eventually he looks up, startled but not surprised at the scene he is in. He stares hopelessly at the ceiling. Someone throws up and no one moves. GENLY watches a person in the corner of the room, curled up on the floor, blood staining their shirt. No one helps them. GENLY shuffles towards them and holds the dying person in their arms. The person closes their eyes. GENLY closes his eyes and bows his head.

CUT TO. Some time later.

It is night now and moonlight shines through the gaps. The people huddle together, freezing. GENLY looks out over the edge of the huddle at the dead body. His own body is coated in their dried blood. GENLY starts to mutter, incomprehensible. Another prisoner cries.

GUARD:

(Through the walls) Shut up!

The guard bangs the walls with a hard thump and the person shuts up but keeps crying silently. GENLY’S eyes close again.

CUT To. Some time later.

It’s day time again. The truck has stopped. GENLY opens his eyes slowly and takes a minute before noticing. He crawls over and bangs on the door.

GENLY:

(Hoarse) Hey! There’s a dead body in here!

Silence. GENLY starts banging again. Another person starts banging too.

PRISONER:

There’s a body!

They look at GENLY and they share a look of comraderie. Other people start to bang on the walls until everyone is. A horrific cacophony of sound. The light flickers as they slam on the wall.

PRISONER 2:

Take out the body!

GENLY:

(Screaming) There’s a body!

They keep pounding. And pounding. No one comes. GENLY’S hands are raw and he is so tired. They all start to scream.

CUT TO. Some time later.

The truck is moving again and the prisoners huddle together. The body has been pushed right to the edge near the doors and it’s turned round. A prisoner is talking to GENLY.

PRISONER 3:

(Mid sentence)- I didn’t know there’d be trouble, I was just a mill worker I didn’t know-

They put their hand on GENLY’S and GENLY looks down at it.

PRISONER 3:

(Whispering to themselves)-I didn’t know.

A light shines bright through the slit for a moment and GENLY looks up at PRISONER 3, who is staring straight at him and crying. They look young and oddly feminine, they have developed breasts. GENLY looks down at them, realizing sadly, and shakes his head.

GENLY:

(Upset) I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t give you that.

PRISONER 3 continues to cry at GENLY. GENLY moves away to the other side of the truck and closes his eyes tight. GENLY brings their hands up to the gap in the wall and they are tinged with blue. GENLY stares at them forlornly and shivers.

CUT TO. Some time later.

GENLY is passed a jug of water and he drinks from it, taking a long gulp, water spilling out around his mouth before he passes it to the next person in the circle. Hands clamor for the jug and each person takes a sip. A prisoner lies shivering in the corner and doesn’t get a sip. GENLY looks at them but doesn’t do anything. The door opens suddenly and the people inside back up out of the light, GENLY squints against the sun but is too tired to raise his hand to stop it.

GUARD: Out.

The prisoners crawl out into the bright world. Many of them crouch down and touch the ground reverently, others weep. GENLY crawls out of the truck and looks back. The corpse is still there and the person shivering in the corner. GENLY turns away and joins the others. Two guards come past, pulling the people to their feet, pushing them into a line. The person in front of GENLY keeps falling over and being pulled back up. GENLY manages it on the first go but his legs are weak. They start to walk down the ice towards a building. GENLY looks back as a guard drags the two bodies out of the truck and dumps them over the side of a cliff.

INT. PRISON CAMP, DAY.

The prisoners wash themselves at a line of troughs but some start to drink the water. The guards knocks those people over the heads. GENLY finishes washing and walks over to a guard giving out clothing. GENLY takes one and puts on the gray shirt and leggings. The guard ticks GENLY off on a clip board.

EXT. PRISON CAMP, DAY.

GENLY and a group of other prisoners load wooden boards onto a sleigh. GENLY can barely carry one and he keeps tripping.

GUARD:

(Barking orders) Move faster!

GENLY tries to pick up the pace but he can only walk in a strange ambling shuffle.

INT. PRISON CAMP, NIGHT.

GENLY lies awake on a shelf like bed built into the walls. He is in one of the bottom bunks and has to curl up in his sleeping bag as the bed is too small. People whimper in the other beds.

EXT. PRISON CAMP, NIGHT.

We see the prison camp surrounded by snow and ice, the only light in an empty world.

The camera goes out again and it is still completely alone.

It goes out a final time. The prison camp is completely surrounded by nothingness.

INT. PRISON CAMP, DAY.

GENLY chops wood methodically.

GENLY chants an old Orgota prayer.

GENLY gets given an injection.

GENLY chops wood.

GENLY screams, thrashing, tied down in an interrogation.

GENLY chops wood.

GENLY screams.

GENLY chants.

GENLY screams and screams and screams.

GENLY lies in bed completely out of it, eye lids flickering. The screams echo. GENLY’S eyes roll back.

We see from GENLY’S POV as a doctor looks over. GENLY’S eyes keep shutting and everything is blurry.

DOCTOR:

(Fuzzy) You must answer me in Gethenian. Only in Gethenian.

As GENLY watches the DOCTOR turns into FAXE who smiles.

FAXE:

(Dream-like) Don’t you know how useless it is to know the answers to the wrong questions.

GENLY once again lies on a bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He is pale, skinny, shivering. Another prisoner, ASRA, a sickly middle aged person, lies on the bed next to GENLY, tired and in pain, their eyes constantly trying to close. They huddle together. It is very quiet and every world feels reverent.

ASRA:

(Slurred) What stories do they tell in Karhide?

GENLY:

(Out of it) I know a story from another world.

ASRA:

What kind of world is that?

GENLY:

(Day dreaming) One like this one. Only it doesn’t go round the sun, it goes around the star you call Selemy. That’s a sun too. And the world goes around that star and on that world there are people.

ASRA:

There used to be a priest who told us about other worlds. Where liars go when they die, and thieves. That’s where we’ll go isn’t it, you and me?

GENLY:

(Reverent) It’s not a spirit world it’s real. The people that live on it are as alive as you. But long ago they learnt to fly.

ASRA smiles a weak smile.

GENLY:

Not by flapping their arms. In machines that go over air like sleds go over snow. And they learnt to make the machines faster and faster until one day they could go to another world. (A beat) My world.

ASRA looks confused but intrigued and they shuffle closer.

ASRA:

(Murmur) And what else do they do?

GENLY:

The same as people here. But they’re in kemmer all the time.

ASRA laughs at that although it is wheezing and unhealthy.

ASRA:

So is it a place of reward? Or punishment?

GENLY:

I don’t know Asra. Which is this world?

ASRA:

Neither child. It’s just the world. You get born into it and you die on it.

GENLY:

(Epiphany) I wasn’t born here. I came to it. I chose it.

ASRA:

(Murmur) Ah well, ah well…

ASRA closes their eyes and rests their head on GENLY’S shoulder before they still. GENLY shakes them slowly, then quicker.

GENLY:

(Whisper) Asra?

They do not wake up. GENLY holds ASRA tight and closes his eyes. They lay together, one sleeping, one dead.

EXT. OBSLE’S HOUSE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN stands outside OBSLE’S home. It looks completely empty apart from a group of servants packing up a small van. ESTRAVEN approaches one of the servants.

ESTRAVEN:

(Concerned) Where is Commensal Obsle?

The servants look at one another, confused, unsure what to do.

ESTRAVEN:

I am their friend, where are they?

A servant coughs and looks up bravely.

SERVANT:

They’ve left. They went away with Commensal Yegey yesterday.

ESTRAVEN looks shocked and quickly schools the expression.

ESTRAVEN:

Left?

SERVANT:

Yes.

ESTRAVEN seems to realise something and their face lights up in horror.

EXT. SHUSGIS’ HOUSE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN pounds violently on the door and when no one responds they do so again. SHUSGIS opens the door tentatively and ESTRAVEN pushes it open, barging into the house. SHUSGIS backs away.

SHUSGIS:

(Unsure) Now I don’t know what you think you’re doing Mr Harth-

ESTRAVEN:

(Firm) I need to see Mr Ai.

SHUSGIS:

(Paling) Mr Ai is not here at the moment.

ESTRAVEN:

Where is he then?

SHUSGIS:

(Bad liar) He has left.

ESTRAVEN:

Bullshit.

ESTRAVEN’S face sours and they march forward, grabbing SHUSGIS’ shirt and pushing them against the wall so forcefully SHUSGIS has no time to respond.

SHUSGIS:

(Scared) I’ll call my guards!

ESTRAVEN:

No you won’t.

ESTRAVEN lets SHUSGIS go.

ESTRAVEN:

Where is he?

SHUSGIS:

(Sly) So you do care. I thought this whole thing was an act. How embarrassing that the traitor turns out to be more honest than us.

A silence. ESTRAVEN fumes.

SHUSGIS:

We sent him away. It was the only way for the Open Trade party to keep our position in the government. Obsle was very torn up about it but we all agreed it was for the best that we put the Envoy behind us.

A silence while ESTRAVEN thinks. Then they look up into SHUSGIS’ eyes.

ESTRAVEN:

Now let me tell you something. I’m here as an agent of the Nobles Faction from Karhide. The Sarf chose you as my contact. I know that you really serve the Open Traders. If the Sarf found that out… I don’t think it would be pretty.

SHUSGIS:

Are you blackmailing me Mr Harth?

ESTRAVEN:

I think that’s quite obvious. It would only take one word for me to ruin you.

A heavy silence. SHUSGIS looks at ESTRAVEN, trying to call their bluff. ESTRAVEN keeps staring coldly at SHUSGIS. SHUSGIS suddenly relents.

SHUSGIS:

(Anxious) Fine, for all the good it’ll do you. They sent him to a prison farm in Pulefen.

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitter) Thank you for your kindness.

ESTRAVEN starts to walk out of the house swiftly.

SHUSGIS:

(Disbelief) Why do you even care?

ESTRAVEN keeps walking.

ESTRAVEN:

The Envoy is the one ticket we have out of this mess. If he dies then you’ve damned us all.

ESTRAVEN walks out of the door, slamming it behind them.

INT. KARHIDISH EMBASSY, DAY.

SARDON sits at a high desk doing paper work. A few other customers bustle about. ESTRAVEN rushes in and SARDON looks up questioningly.

SARDON:

Lord Estraven?

ESTRAVEN:

I need to get a message to King Argaven. It’s extremely important.

SARDON:

(Taken aback) Of course.

ESTRAVEN:

Tell them that the Envoy is imprisoned in Pulefen Farm. He will not survive the winter. It would be in Karhide’s best interest to reclaim him before it’s too late.

SARDON:

Yes I-

SARDON looks up to see ESTRAVEN already rushing out of the embassy, long coat flying out behind them. SARDON watches on in disbelief.

EXT. RURAL ROAD, DAY.

ESTRAVEN sits, wearing a travelling coat, on the back of a caravan filled with people heading up the hills. They hang out the back slightly, expression pensive and worried. The caravan weaves up hills, across a bridge and through valleys before climbing up into the snowy mountains. ESTRAVEN looks out at the snow and shakes their head sadly. The seasons start to change and each time we see the caravan it is colder. ESTRAVEN wears several different outfits. This has been a long journey.

INT. TRANSIT HOUSE, EVENING.

ESTRAVEN leans over the counter in a wooden transit house. It’s lit by a large fire and has a distinctly cosy atmosphere. Other travelers sit and eat around the fireplace. ESTRAVEN gestures to a group of snow-covered fur trappers.

ESTRAVEN:

You’re not going up to Tarrenpeth forest are you?

MAVRIVRA:

Aye we go that way.

ESTRAVEN:

You don’t need an extra pair of hands by any chance?

MAVRIVRA:

We could. You got any experience?

ESTRAVEN:

I’ve hunted kerm before and I know how to ski.

MAVRIVRA appraises them for a moment.

MAVRIVRA:

Welcome aboard then laddie. I’m Mavrivra.

MAVRIVRA holds out a hand and ESTRAVEN shakes it firmly.

ESTRAVEN:

Call me Harth.

EXT. SNOWY MOUNTAINS, DAY.

ESTRAVEN and the trappers steer an iceboat between two high mountains of ice. Chunks of ice lay in the river.

They get out at a port and strap on skis.

The trappers head up a mountain blistering with thick snow. They wear goggles and thick winter gear and walk on skis. ESTRAVEN stops and looks back for a moment at the expanse of snow.

EXT. TURUF TOWN, DAY.

The trappers stand at the exit of a town.

MAVRIVRA:

You sure you want to stick behind?

ESTRAVEN nods.

ESTRAVEN:

I have business here.

MAVRIVRA nods in response and the trappers leave.

INT. SUPPLY STORE, DAY.

ESTRAVEN puts down a large bundle of supplies on the counter, skis, boots, a coat, tent and sled. The shopkeeper looks on in disgruntled acceptance.

EXT. PULEFEN FARM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN lies down on a ledge overlooking the work farm through a pair of binoculars, it glows bright in the darkness. Guards pass across a large electric fence. They tuck them away and pull on a backpack, leaving the sled of supplies in the ditch next to the ledge.

Two guards sit in a small cabin next to the front gate. Flood lights shine onto the snow. ESTRAVEN walks down the main road towards them. The guards look at them suspiciously.

GUARD:

Papers please.

ESTRAVEN gets out some papers and hands them to the guard. They are nervous but hide it well.

GUARD:

Thener Benth?

ESTRAVEN nods.

GUARD:

You’re a day late. Report to the barracks. The Captain will give you your uniform and gun.

ESTRAVEN nods and the GUARD waves them in, handing back the papers. ESTRAVEN feels an increasing sense of dread. The electric fence slides shut ominously behind them.

INT. PRISON FARM, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN wearing a guards uniform, follows another guard through the dark corridors of the base. The guard motions to a room.

GUARD:

That’s the mess hall.

ESTRAVEN looks into the dark space and then continues.

GUARD:

The kitchen.

A cook looks up as they walk by. The GUARD stops outside a room and opens it.

GUARD:

The sleeping quarters.

ESTRAVEN stares into the dark space, bodies lie curled up in beds. ESTRAVEN’S eyes widen suddenly as they catch sight of GENLY, visible from their taller frame and curly hair, curled up asleep in bed. ESTRAVEN stares entranced for a long moment before the GUARD carries on and ESTRAVEN follows, staring back at GENLY.

CUT TO. Some time later.

ESTRAVEN sits next to another guard silently. It is pitch black and the other guard keeps flicking their torch on and off. ESTRAVEN stands up and the other guard looks over.

ESTRAVEN:

I’m checking on the prisoners.

The other guard nods noncommittally and goes back to flicking the torch. ESTRAVEN rounds the corner, looks back to make sure no one is following and then starts to speed walk towards the dormitory. ESTRAVEN opens the door and they let themselves in quietly. ESTRAVEN creeps over to where GENLY is sleeping and stares down at him. GENLY is thin and his hair long, his breathing heavy in sleep. ESTRAVEN looks both elated and deeply saddened at the sight. They crouch down, check no ones there and then pull out their stun gun.

ESTRAVEN:

(Whisper) Sorry.

They hold the gun to GENLY’S head and it buzzes for a moment as it charges up and then a bright flash lights and GENLY shakes for a moment before falling still. ESTRAVEN puts their gun back and then hoists GENLY up inside the sleeping bag, onto their shoulder. They carry them out of the dormitory, shutting the door behind them. ESTRAVEN walks back towards the other GUARD on watch who looks on confused and shines the torch at ESTRAVEN.

GUARD:

What are you doing?

ESTRAVEN:

He’s dead.

GUARD:

Another one? It’s not even winter yet.

The GUARD turns their head sideways to look at GENLY.

GUARD:

Oh that ones the pervert. Right ugly freak they are. Go dump them outside or something.

ESTRAVEN nods and carries on to the main inspection office, letting themselves in. No one else is there. ESTRAVEN looks around at the different switches and upon seeing the one that says ‘fences’, flips it. ESTRAVEN leaves and then walks out, past the watchroom. ESTRAVEN points at GENLY who they are hauling along by the shoulders.

ESTRAVEN:

Dead prisoner. Where should I stow him?

GUARD:

(Disgusted) I don’t know, shove them under a roof or something so they don’t get buried. We’ll sort it out in the morning.

ESTRAVEN nods and hauls GENLY away, smiling with relief as soon as they’re out of sight of the guards and putting GENLY back over their shoulder. They turn into a dark spot between a building and the fence and clamber over, dropping GENLY down and then picking him up again. ESTRAVEN starts to run as fast as they can towards the river. The snow comes down heavily but ESTRAVEN still leaves tracks in the snow. A siren sounds suddenly and floodlights turn on, sweeping the area. ESTRAVEN starts to sprint as guards bark orders to each other from the base. ESTRAVEN follows the stream into the pine forest and looks behind a ditch for their sled and supplies, looking over their shoulder every now and then towards the prison. ESTRAVEN straps GENLY to the sled, putting a tarp over him and pulls a think winter coat over their guard uniform. ESTRAVEN sets off, pulling the sled behind them.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN heads up over the mountains towing the sled. Before them is nothing but ice. Montage.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

ESTRAVEN collapses at a copse of trees and looks down. The prison is a tiny speck on the horizon. They set up a tent and then uncover the tarp on GENLY. ESTRAVEN looks at him worriedly and unzips the filthy sleeping back, pulling it off. Without it the state of GENLY’S body is even more apparent and ESTRAVEN brushes their hands over sores and rashes on his arms before awkwardly sliding him into a new fur sleeping bag. ESTRAVEN pulls out some food from their pack and fumbles with it, their hands are clearly tired. Gently, they open GENLY’S mouth and crumble the food cubes inside. GENLY opens their eyes suddenly and stares at ESTRAVEN in fear, scrambling away from them.

GENLY:

(Out of it, shouting) *Words in another language*

ESTRAVEN:

Mr Ai, it’s okay, it’s okay.

GENLY keeps trying to pull away, pushing ESTRAVEN with weak hands and then faints from the effort. ESTRAVEN stares sadly at GENLY’S sleeping form, incredibly upset, and pulls him into the tent and lies down, closing their eyes and sleeping beside him.

CUT TO. Some time later.

GENLY’S POV. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking with sleep and looks around the tent. Out of POV. GENLY sees ESTRAVEN sleeping beside him and he reaches out to touch ESTRAVEN’S hair, as if to check they are real. ESTRAVEN’S eyes open and they look at GENLY fearfully.

GENLY:

(In awe) Estraven?

ESTRAVEN’S face widens into a smile and they laugh with joy.

CUT TO. Some time later.

ESTRAVEN and GENLY sit outside the tent, huddled around a warm stove and drinking a broth. GENLY looks weak and tired but mentally there. ESTRAVEN keeps looking over at him and then reaches across, touching the sores on GENLY’S arms.

ESTRAVEN:

(Worried, gentle) What are those?

GENLY:

(Weak but present) I don’t know. I think it’s from the drugs they kept giving me.

ESTRAVEN:

Drugs to prevent kemmer?

GENY:

Yes. And other ones, they were using something to interrogate me. What could I even tell them?

ESTRAVEN:

They may not have been interrogating you, more so domesticating you.

GENLY looks over questioningly.

GENLY:

Domesticating?

ESTRAVEN:

Getting you addicted to their drugs, thus rendering you docile. Or perhaps they were experimenting on you. I’ve been told they test mind changing drugs on prisoners. I doubted it before, not now.

GENLY stares into the fire deeply.

GENLY:

How did we get here Estraven? Perhaps you told me last night but I don’t remember.

ESTRAVEN:

(Patiently) I disguised myself as a guard and pretended you were dead.

GENLY:

And then you just walked out?

ESTRAVEN:

Any of you could have walked out at any time Mr Ai. If you weren’t starved, drugged, demoralized. If you had somewhere to go. Where would you go? Perhaps in summer there are more guards. In winter, winter guards it.

GENLY:

(At a loss) All right. I see you, I believe you but… why are you here? I don’t understand. I don’t understand what you did all this for!

ESTRAVEN stares into the fire, slightly angry, there is a pause.

ESTRAVEN:

(Controlled) I feel like it is partly my fault that you ended up in Pulefen Farm. I wish to amend it.

GENLY:

You had nothing to do with me coming to Orgoreyn.

ESTRAVEN:

We’ve seen the same events through different eyes Mr Ai. Let’s go back to last spring. I advised the King to wait on the decision concerning your mission despite the meeting you had organized, I was worried about Tibe’s sudden ascendancy in the government. I thought you understood this and I didn’t wish to insult you by offering you direct advice. I was worried that if Tibe thought you were dangerous they would have you murdered. After I fell I could no longer talk to you for fear of endangering you so I came to Orgoreyn. I urged my friends there to give you entry. I trusted them to use you to restore the balance between Orgoreyn and Karhide and instead they sold you out to the Sarf. I counted on them too much and thus the fault is mine.

A silence. GENLY still looks confused.

GENLY:

Alright. But why? What was it all for? What are you after?

ESTRAVEN:

The same thing you are. An alliance of worlds. What did you think?

ESTRAVEN and GENLY stare at each other, seeing one another for the first time, the fire lighting their faces.

GENLY:

Even if Orgoreyn made the alliance?

ESTRAVEN:

Yes. Do you think I am still playing shifgrethor? It doesn’t matter who wakens first so long as we waken.

GENLY stares for a moment and then gestures wildly with his hands.

GENLY:

(Petulant, angry) How can I believe you! Why didn’t you explain all this earlier, a year ago and saved both of us a trip. Your efforts on my behalf-

ESTRAVEN:

(Interrupting, honest) Have failed. They have put you in pain and danger and I am sorry. My greatest error was not making myself clear to you. I am not used to doing so.

GENLY:

(Upset) I don’t mean to be unjust Estraven-

ESTRAVEN:

(Interrupting) But you are. It is strange. I am the only person on Gethen who has trusted you entirely yet I am the only one you will not trust.

GENLY looks at ESTRAVEN for a long moment and then puts his head in his hands, resting it on his knees.

GENLY:

I’m sorry Estraven.

ESTRAVEN stands up.

ESTRAVEN:

The fact is, that you’re unwilling to accept that I believe in you. Teach me your mindspeech. The language that has no lies. Teach me that and then ask me again.

GENLY looks up smiling.

GENLY:

I should like that.  
  


They look at one another for a long moment.

CUT TO BLACK.


	4. Episode 4: On the Ice

ANIMATED.

Two groups of people fight each other abstractly across the snow.

NARRATOR:

Before Karhide was one kingdom there was much conflict between the domains of Stok and Estre.

AREK skiis down a slope, loses control and skids onto a lake, the ice cracks and they start to drown.

NARRATOR:

It chanced that the heir of Estre was skiing one day when they came onto rotten ice and fell into the lake.

AREK swims to the surface and pulls themselves out, soaking wet. It is night time and moonlight shines on their wet clothes.

NARRATOR:

It was night and so the young Lord saw no chance of making it the eight miles back to Estre.

A light shines in the darkness and AREK runs toward it. It is a small quaint house, nestled between two hills surrounded by a circle of trees.

NARRATOR:

They saw a light before them and ran towards it and found a small house nestled in the woods.

AREK bangs on the door and it cracks open to reveal THEREM who lets them in. They sit in front of a blazing fire and THEREM takes AREKS wet coat and shoes. They look at each other for a long moment.

AREK:

I am Arek of Estre.

THEREM:

And I am Therem of Stok.

AREK laughs at the chance and looks up wryly at THEREM.

AREK:

Did you bring me here in order to kill me Stokven?

THEREM:

No.

THEREM runs their hand up AREK’S arm, touch lingering and stares up at them. They are in kemmer and at their touch AREK shivers and enters kemmer too. They reach their hands up together and link fingers. THEREM tilts their head and looks at the joined hands.

THEREM:

They are the same.

A beat.

THEREM:

I have never seen you before. And we are mortal enemies.

AREK:

We are mortal enemies. And yet I would swear kemmering with you.

THEREM:

And I with you.

They pause for a moment and then start to kiss passionately, hands running under shirts. The camera pulls out through the window of the little house, the only light in the dark woods. The night changes to day and THEREM and AREK leave the little house hand in hand. A group of hunters watch from the trees and one fires an arrow and shoot THEREM in the heart.

NARRATOR:

They spent a blessed few days in that little house in the wood but on the third day a group of hunters from Stok saw the heir of Estre and killed them in cold blood.

THEREM stares shocked at the body and kneels down beside it.

HUNTER:

They were the heir of Estre.

THEREM:

(Angry) Put them on your sled, take them back to Estre for burial.

The hunters nod their heads but then carry the body into the forest and dump it on the ground. We move from the forest to a town hall where THEREM stands before the hunters.

THEREM:

Did you do as I bid?

The hunters bow.

HUNTERS:

Yes.

THEREM:

You lie for you would not have come back alive from Estre. You disobey me and hide your disobedience. I banish you!

A group of mourners kneel in mourning.

NARRATOR:

In Estre the people looked far and wide for Arek but could not find them. They mourned for them and did so greatly for they were the Lord’s only child of the flesh.

THEREM appears over the snowing mountain and the mourners look up. They hold a bundle in their arms and place it before the mourners.

THEREM:

This is Therem, child of Arek of Estre.

An older person in the group takes the child and weeps for in their face they see AREK. The child grows up and the seasons go by.

NARRATOR:

The Lord of Estre loved this new child and so when they were grown they named them as heir of Estre.

THEREM 2’S siblings hide in wait as they watch THEREM 2 go past. They ambush them but after a bloody fight THEREM 2 manages to kill one with a knife and they run away, dripping blood on the white snow.

NARRATOR:

Therem’s siblings where all in their prime and had waited long for leadership. They ambushed Therem but the young heir managed to overpower them and ran away into the night.

THEREM 2 runs through darkness, red dripping down, until they see a light. It is THEREM’S house, looking just as it did all those years ago. THEREM 2 knocks frantically at the door. THEREM opens it slowly and lets them in. They sit THEREM 2 down on the bed and bind their wounds gently.

THEREM:

I am Therem of Stok.

THEREM 2:

I am Therem of Estre.

A silence falls.

THEREM 2:

Did you bind me up in order to kill me Stokven?

THEREM:

No.

THEREM places their hands together and they match completely. They both look in awe.

THEREM:

We are mortal enemies.

THEREM 2:

We are. Yet I’ve never seen you before.

THEREM looks pained for a moment.

THEREM:

I saw you once long ago. I wish for there to be peace between our houses.

THEREM 2:

I will vow peace with you.

The camera goes out of the little house again.

NARRATOR:

The two kept their promise and when Therem became Lord of Estre they ended the old feud. But for this and the murder of their siblings they were named Estraven the Traitor. But their name, Therem, is still given to children of that domain.

CUT TO. OPENING CREDITS. EPISODE 4: ON THE ICE

INT. TENT, DAY. LIVE-ACTION.

GENLY wakes up slowly, lying on his back in the tent. He looks up at the ceiling and smiles, then over to a sleeping ESTRAVEN. GENLY sits up quietly and brushes his matted hair with his fingers. GENLY stares at ESTRAVEN who doesn’t even need a sleeping bag, vulnerable in sleep and GENLY tilts his head, thinking. For the first time GENLY sees ESTRAVEN as they are.

CUT TO. EXT. CAMP, DAY.

GENLY is making a cup of broth over the fire when ESTRAVEN emerges, rubbing sleepy eyes and pulling on a coat.

GENLY:

Morning.

GENLY passes ESTRAVEN a cup and ESTRAVEN accepts, starting to drink.

GENLY:

Where do we go from here?

ESTRAVEN:

(Thinking) Depends where you want to go Mr Ai.

GENLY:

What’s the quickest way out of Orgoreyn?

ESTRAVEN:

West, to the coast. Thirty miles or so.

GENLY:

What then?

ESTRAVEN:

No ships will leave this time of year. We’d have to hide out till spring. And I am out of money.

GENLY:

Any alternatives?

ESTRAVEN sits down beside GENLY with crossed legs and looks out over the ice.

ESTRAVEN:

Over land. But we couldn’t go by road. We’d be stopped by the first inspector. We’d have to go north across the mountains and the Gobrin.

GENLY stares out over the ice too.

GENLY:

The Gobrin ice sheet?

ESTRAVEN nods.

GENLY:

But that’s not possible in winter?

ESTRAVEN:

I think it is. In some ways its better in winter, the weather over the glacier is usually good.

GENLY:

(Incredulous) You seriously think-

ESTRAVEN:

(Interrupting) I wouldn’t have rescued you if I didn’t.

GENLY:

(Disbelief) I hope you’ve taken my inadequacies into account. I’m no expert on skis, I’m in awful shape…

ESTRAVEN:

I think we might make it.

GENLY stares at ESTRAVEN as if expecting more. When he doesn’t get any he looks out back over the ice.

GENLY:

Alright.

EXT. CAMP, NIGHT.

GENLY lies on his stomach, head in his hands, watching the stove. It’s fire is bright and warm and GENLY brings his hands up to it, smiling with contentment. He hears a sound from the mountain and turns to see ESTRAVEN skiing over, sliding in casually and hopping off the skiis. ESTRAVEN unloads two heavy sacks off their back and pops them onto the ground, grinning and breathing heavily. GENLY turns over and looks up at them.

GENLY:

How did you get all this?

ESTRAVEN looks at him for a moment.

ESTRAVEN:

Stole it.

EXT. CAMP, DAY.

GENLY is putting down the tent and strapping it to the sled while ESTRAVEN writes something down in a journal, looking at the amount of food they have.

ESTRAVEN:

(Still working) If you called for your ship when would it come?

GENLY looks over from where he’s doing the tent and stands up properly for a moment.

GENLY:

Between 8 days and 2 weeks depending on where it is in orbit.

ESTRAVEN looks up.

ESTRAVEN:

No sooner?

GENLY:

No, why?

ESTRAVEN stands up and puts their notebook away.

ESTRAVEN:

I was wondering if we could get help from your world, as ours is so unhelpful.

ESTRAVEN kneels down to tighten a knot and GENLY rolls his eyes.

ESTRAVEN:

But there’s no way we’ll be able to hide from the Sarf in a city for 8 days.

GENLY kneels down beside ESTRAVEN and puts a few last supplies in.

GENLY:

If I had called the ship the night you asked me to…

ESTRAVEN shakes their head in forgiveness. No matter. GENLY smiles and gets back to work, lugging the stove onto the pile and whistling a jaunty tune as he does so. ESTRAVEN looks up at the sound and smiles almost dreamily.

ESTRAVEN:

Why did they send you alone?

GENLY:

The First Envoy always comes alone. One alien is a curiosity, two is an invasion.

ESTRAVEN:

(Critical) The Envoy’s life is held cheap.

GENLY:

Better to put one life in danger than two. Anyway I wanted the job.

ESTRAVEN:

(Quoting) ‘In danger, honor.’ We’ll be full of honor when we reach Karhide.

ESTRAVEN turns back to work and GENLY smiles. For a moment he believes it.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN haul the sled up a mountain. It snows. ESTRAVEN leads the way, pulling the sled and GENLY follows behind pushing. Montage.

They chat whilst walking, talking loudly over the snow.

GENLY:

You’ve traveled like this before?

ESTRAVEN:

(Straining with the weight) Often.

GENLY:

Long hauls?

ESTRAVEN:

Me and my sibling went a couple of hundred miles over the ice once, years ago.

GENLY:

Why?

  
ESTRAVEN:

(Obvious) Curiosity, adventure!

ESTRAVEN pulls ahead a little and they keep walking.

EXT. CAMP, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN and GENLY sit over a stove in a hastily assembled camp. They eat porridge and GENLY hums in contentment.

GENLY:

(Content) The best food I’ve eaten on Gethen is always in your company Estraven.

ESTRAVEN smiles and laughs.

ESTRAVEN:

(Jovial) Not that one banquet in Mishnory.

GENLY: (Laughing) True, true… You hate Orgoreyn don’t you?

ESTRAVEN:

Very few Orgota know how to cook. But hate Orgoreyn? No, why should I? (Reminiscent) How do you hate a country, or love one? I love people and towns, rivers and rocks, the sunset in autumn. But why give a boundary to that, give it a name and cease to love where the name doesn’t apply? Is love of one’s country just hatred of one’s uncountry? Then it’s not a good thing. I love the hills, I love my home but that love has no boundary of hate.

ESTRAVEN finishes and stares into space, seeing something else for a while, GENLY looks entranced at ESTRAVEN, completely in love with their idea of love. ESTRAVEN turns to GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

A person who doesn’t hate a bad government is a fool. And if there were such thing as a good government it would be a joy to serve it.

GENLY:

I know something of that joy.

ESTRAVEN:

So I judged Mr Ai.

INT. TENT, NIGHT.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN lie in the tent, dark apart from moonlight. ESTRAVEN’S eyes are closed but GENLY stares at the ceiling deep in thought. GENLY turns to look at ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

(Whispered) Estraven?

ESTRAVEN shuffles and opens their eyes.

ESTRAVEN:

Hm?

GENLY:

Is it really going to be Mr Ai all the way across the ice?

ESTRAVEN:

(Surprised) I don’t know what else to call you.

GENLY:

I’m Genly Ai.

ESTRAVEN:

(Chuckling) I know. You use my landname.

GENLY:

I don’t know what to call you either.

ESTRAVEN:

Harth.

GENLY:

Then just call me Ai. (A beat) Who uses first names?

ESTRAVEN:

Family. Or friends.

A moment. Are they friends? GENLY’S brow furrows. ESTRAVEN looks at him when GENLY isn’t looking.

GENLY:

(At last) Goodnight Harth.

ESTRAVEN rolls back over.

ESTRAVEN:

(Relieved) Goodnight Ai.

GENLY lies awake staring at the ceiling.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN pull the sled again. They go up the mountains.

Then through a sparse pine forest.

The sun shines high in the sky.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN sets traps amongst the trees.

ESTRAVEN skins the pesthry. GENLY makes a face.

ESTRAVEN:

We need protein.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

They haul the sled up steep mountains.

They have to stop to carry the sled over particularly tricky sections.

Torrents of rain come down and the two are completely soaked.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, NIGHT.

They eat stew over a fire in a cave, sodden wet. GENLY shivers.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN eat bowls of porridge, stuff still damp. ESTRAVEN looks questioningly at GENLY who looks uncomfortable.

ESTRAVEN:

What’s wrong?

A pause. GENLY shuffles awkwardly.

ESTRAVEN:

I heard you in the night.

GENLY:

Diarrhea.

ESTRAVEN:

(Wincing) It’s the meat.

GENLY:

I suppose.

ESTRAVEN:

My fault I-

GENLY:

I’m fine.

ESTRAVEN:

You can travel?

GENLY:

(Resolute) Yes.

CUT TO.

Rain keeps falling as they walk. ESTRAVEN looks intently at a compass and looks north.

Rain keeps falling. GENLY is finding it difficult.

They rest under an overhang. ESTRAVEN starts to unpack the tent from the sled.

GENLY:

It’s still light?

ESTRAVEN:

(Firm) You need to lie down.

GENLY:

I’m alright.

ESTRAVEN:

You’re not.

GENLY sighs, looking slightly angry.

INT. TENT, DARK.

ESTRAVEN crawls into the tent, trying to be silent. They take off their shoes. GENLY turns over and looks at them.

GENLY:

(Stubborn) You don’t need to order me about.

ESTRAVEN pauses, back turned. GENLY crosses his arms.

ESTRAVEN:

I’m sorry.

GENLY:

(Petulant) I’m not sick you know.

ESTRAVEN turns round.

ESTRAVEN:

(Slightly patronizing) No I didn’t know. If you won’t tell me I have to go from your looks. You haven’t recovered fully and I don’t know where your limits are.

GENLY:

(Annoyed) I’ll tell you when I reach them.

ESTRAVEN sighs, giving in.

ESTRAVEN:

I apologize. I was only anxious about you. We have a long way to go.

GENLY’S face softens and ESTRAVEN crawls into their sleeping bag. A beat.

GENLY:

How far today?

ESTRAVEN:

Six miles.

ESTRAVEN smiles then rolls over to go to sleep.

EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY.

They pull the sled up a tall white cliff of ice. The sun

shines and the rain has stopped.

They pull the sled.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN stop at the top of the ice sheet and bend

over, breathing heavily. ESTRAVEN looks up and holds a hand to

shade their eyes from the sun. They smile openly in wonder at

the sight and GENLY looks over at ESTRAVEN before looking out

too. His mouth drops open and we see the ice. A few miles in

front of them a massive, almost impossible wall of ice rises

from the snow. The sun and the blue sky shine on it so that it

sparkles and glistens.

ESTRAVEN:

(Wondrous) I am glad I have lived to see this.

INT. TENT, NIGHT.

The tent is lit by the little stove. ESTRAVEN sits up in their

sleeping bag, their knees up to their chest, writing in a

journal. GENLY looks on languidly, tired but content.

GENLY:

(Sleepy) What are you writing?

ESTRAVEN:

(Without looking up) A record.

GENLY laughs a little and rolls onto his back.

GENLY:

I should be doing that for the Ekumen. But I can never

stick to it without a voice recorder.

ESTRAVEN:

They’re for the people of Estre. And my family. (A

beat)Your parents, are they alive?

GENLY:

(Sadly) Seventy years dead.

ESTRAVEN looks up sharply, confused. They appraise GENLY for a

moment.

ESTRAVEN:

Do you count years differently than us?

GENLY:

(Confused for a moment) No? Oh, I see. No, I time-

jumped. Twenty years from Earth to Hain, fifty to Ellul,

seventeen to here. It’s been seven years since I left Earth to

me but I was born there a hundred and twenty years ago.

A pause as ESTRAVEN takes this in and GENLY realises how much

he has missed. ESTRAVEN stares ahead and feels a deep sorrow

for GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

And I thought I was an exile.

GENLY smiles sadly and looks over.

GENLY:

You for my sake and I for yours.

ESTRAVEN smiles broadly. An understanding of sorts.

EXT. ICE SHEET, DAY.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN pull the sled down the length of the ice sheet.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN cross beside a frozen lake.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN sit down during a break. GENLY has taught ESTRAVEN naught and crosses. GENLY puts his final naught down and wins.

GENLY:

I win!

ESTRAVEN:

(Rolling their eyes) Again.

CUT TO. They pull the sled through a snowy gale, hoods pulled up.

GENLY eats and ESTRAVEN goes to pull out some food from the bag. ESTRAVEN makes a grim face when they see how little is left.

The volcano spews grey smoke and ash onto the land as they keep walking.

ESTRAVEN holds GENLY’S frostbitten face in their hands tilting it to and fro. ESTRAVEN massages it gently, eyes intense and focused. GENLY looks up at them and then winces when ESTRAVEN hits a fragile spot.

ESTRAVEN:

(Quiet) Don’t move.

GENLY:

(Joking) Kind of hard when you’re trying to rip my face off.

CUT TO. GENLY and ESTRAVEN stand at the base of the glacier. They are in the middle of arguing.

GENLY:

I say we climb up, it’ll take 30 miles off the journey!

ESTRAVEN:

But it’s a risk we don’t need to take.

GENLY:

We’re already taking a risk just by being here Harth.

ESTRAVEN sits on this for a moment.

ESTRAVEN:

Fine. We’ll go up.

CUT TO. They climb up the glacier, carrying their sled over their shoulders, ESTRAVEN slips suddenly and GENLY catches them. They both have a look of terror on their faces. If one of them breaks something it will all be over.

They keep walking in the dark, it’s snowing hard and GENLY is shivering. They look up for a place to climb but can’t see one.

GENLY sleeps, shivering in the tent. ESTRAVEN looks out the flap at the volcano which makes red light across the sky.

They stand arguing again at the base of the cliff. Tensions are incredibly high. The ice is getting to them.

GENLY:

We can get up there!

ESTRAVEN:

No we can’t! Better waste another day than die here!

CUT TO. They pull the sled and as they round a corner they see a clear path up to the ice. GENLY looks round at ESTRAVEN in glee and starts to run. ESTRAVEN laughs.

GENLY:

We did it Harth, we did it!

CUT TO.

It is very silent on the ice and it doesn’t snow. The snow reflects on the surface. A tent sits in the middle of the emptiness.

Inside the tent GENLY silently melts some ice over the fire. ESTRAVEN is still asleep. They shuffle around a bit and then open their eyes and smile blearily up at GENLY.

They both sit outside the tent and pull on their boots. ESTRAVEN motions for GENLY to turn around and they tie up his hair.

They eat porridge together in companionable silence.

They strap the tent down to the sled with the ease of the practiced.

They walk, pulling the sled across the frozen ice. It is wondrously peaceful.

CUT TO.INT TENT, EVENING.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN sit eating porridge, lit by the light of the stove.

GENLY:

Do you want any more?

ESTRAVEN sits tensely and shakes their head. There is clearly something wrong. GENLY tilts his head and goes to touch ESTRAVEN’S shoulder. ESTRAVEN shies away quickly, looking fearful for a moment.

GENLY:

(Concerned) Harth, I’ve said something wrong, tell me what it is.

ESTRAVEN sits silently.

GENLY:

Have I made some mistake in shifgrethor? I’m sorry, I’ve never understood the word.

ESTRAVEN:

(Quiet) It comes from an old word for shadow.

There’s silence for a moment as they both stare at the fire. Then ESTRAVEN looks hesitantly up at GENLY, a strange vulnerability in their gaze. GENLY looks over too and surprise crosses his features. ESTRAVEN looks beautiful lit by the fire, more feminine perhaps than normal, though still not a woman. GENLY sees this and feels a sense of sudden acceptance of ESTRAVEN for who they are, the masculine and the feminine that they hold in equal measure.

ESTRAVEN:

(Awkward) You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m in kemmer. I mustn’t touch you.

ESTRAVEN shuffles away slightly and breaks the eye contact. GENLY looks slightly disappointed.

GENLY:

(Respectful) I understand.

A pause. They both stare at the crackling fire.

GENLY:

(Thoughtful) Your race is so alone in this world. No other animals intelligent enough for pets, no other ambisexual species. It must colour your thinking, this uniqueness, to be so solitary in so hostile a world.

ESTRAVEN:

The Yomesha say that our singularity is our divinity.

GENLY:

(Curious, soft) What do your people say, the Handdara?

ESTRAVEN:

There’s no theory, no dogma. I think we’re more interested in the similarities, the likeness between us, the wholeness of which all living things are a part.

A pause and then ESTRAVEN speaks. As they do so the two seem to inch closer and closer together.

ESTRAVEN:

(Reverent, shaky) Light is the left hand of darkness and darkness the right hand of light. Two are one, life and death, lying together like lovers in kemmer, like hands joined together, like the end and the way.

GENLY casually, gently reaches his hand across to ESTRAVEN’S and slowly, so slowly ESTRAVEN laces their fingers together. Neither look at one another.

GENLY:

(Quiet, gentle) Perhaps you are as obsessed with wholeness as we are with dualism.

ESTRAVEN looks up at GENLY softly.

ESTRAVEN:

Tell me, how does the other gender on your planet differ from yours?

GENLY looks over a little surprised and ESTRAVEN blushes self-consciously.

GENLY:

I hadn’t thought of that. You’ve never seen a woman.

ESTRAVEN:

I saw your pictures. Do they differ much from you in behavior? Are they like a different species?

GENLY:

(Thinking) No. Yes… no. Not really. But the difference is very important. Maybe the most important factor in one’s life is whether you are born male or female. In most societies it determines everything- expectations, activities, clothing, manners. But it’s very difficult to separate innate differences from learned ones. Even when women participate equally in society they still do all the childbearing and most of the child rearing.

ESTRAVEN:

(Confused) So equality is the exception not the rule? Why? Are they mentally inferior?

GENLY:

No. I don’t think so. Although they don’t often end up as mathematicians or philosophers or inventors. But it’s not because they’re stupid, I…

GENLY stares into the fire for a long moment, face screwed up.

GENLY:

Harth, I can’t describe to you what women are like. I’ve never really thought about it before in the abstract. I’ve been here two years now and I can hardly remember. In a sense, women are more alien than you. With you at least I share one gender…

GENLY laughs uneasily and shakes his head, deep in thought.

ESTRAVEN:

(Troubled) I’m not a man you know.

GENLY looks up at ESTRAVEN.

ESTRAVEN:

Sometimes I think you forget that. We’re not just a mish mash of your genders on Earth. We’re something new.

GENLY smiles and gently, ever so slow, cups ESTRAVEN’S jaw in his hand and tilts it up so he can look at them. ESTRAVEN stares, completely vulnerable and open into GENLY’S eyes. GENLY presses his open mouth across ESTRAVEN’S forehead and ESTRAVEN shivers, their eyelashes fluttering.

GENLY:

(Muttered, loving) *Words in another language*

ESTRAVEN smiles softly and brings their clasped hands up, marveling at them.

ESTRAVEN:

(Soft, quiet) Perhaps we should…

GENLY:

(Whisper) This is enough for now. I don’t want you to feel like an alien again.

They sit foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. We zoom out to see the tent, a glowing beacon of light in a void of nothing and darkness. Their silhouettes faintly visible against the fabric of the tent. The wind whistles faintly.

CUT TO. EXT ICE SHEET, DAY.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN sit on the sled beside a slight shelter of snow, eating porridge, clearly taking a break from walking.

GENLY:

At the start of the journey you said you wanted to learn about mind speech.

ESTRAVEN:

I did.

GENLY:

Do you want me to try and teach you?

ESTRAVEN gives GENLY an amused look.

ESTRAVEN:

(Laughing) You want to catch me lying.

GENLY:

No, if you ever lied to me it was long ago and in a different country.

ESTRAVEN:

I thought we were forbidden to learn it until we joined the Ekumen.

GENLY:

(Sly) Not forbidden exactly, it’s just not done.

GENLY puts down his bowl and turns to face ESTRAVEN bringing his legs crossed under him. GENLY closes his eyes and ESTRAVEN, seeing this, follows.

GENLY:

Clear your mind. Let it be dark. Breathe deeply.

A silence. They both sit for a moment as if meditating. Then GENLY peeks an eye open.

GENLY:

Did you get that?

ESTRAVEN:

What?

GENLY:

I sent you a message.

ESTRAVEN shakes their head. GENLY frowns.

GENLY:

Let me try again.

GENLY closes his eyes again. Another silence.

GENLY:

There! Did you get it?

ESTRAVEN opens their eyes and shakes their head.

ESTRAVEN:

No, sorry.

GENLY looks crestfallen.

ESTRAVEN:

I thought it would be easy for me.

CUT TO. INT, TENT, NIGHT.

It is pitch black. They both lie in their sleeping bags.

GENLY:

Did you get that?

ESTRAVEN:

(Grumpy) No.

CUT TO. EXT, ICE SHEET, DAY.

They pull the sled through blustering snow.

GENLY:

(Shouting) Did you get that one?

ESTRAVEN just shakes their head and keeps walking.

CUT TO INT TENT, NIGHT.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN sit cross legged across from one another on top of their sleeping bags, lit by the stove. Both have their eyes closed and GENLY’S eyes are scrunched up in concentration. At last he opens his eyes and looks expectantly at ESTRAVEN, ESTRAVEN opens their eyes and just shakes their head.

ESTRAVEN:

(Tired) Perhaps Gethenians lack the capability. I’ve never heard of anyone with telepathic abilities.

GENLY:

(Enthusiastic) That’s how it was on Earth for thousands of years. A few natural telepaths with no one to send to, and the rest latent. We only learnt when we were taught it. Look, there are cultures in the Ekumen who have mastered the highest form of mathematics but have never learnt to weigh a stone. Cultures who have written masterpieces but never created a solid numerical system. But once you are taught you have the capacity to learn. It’s like foretelling, I wonder if that’s a talent anyone could do if they were taught it.

ESTRAVEN:

So you think it’s useful?

GENLY:

Of course!

ESTRAVEN smiles and GENLY taps vaguely at ESTRAVEN to get them to close their eyes again. GENLY does so too. A silence. ESTRAVEN sighs and opens their eyes, flopping down onto their sleeping bag.

ESTRAVEN:

It’s no use. I’m going to sleep.

ESTRAVEN turns away and GENLY sighs, laying down too and turning down the light on the stove. A moment. Then GENLY looks over at ESTRAVEN slyly and closes his eyes.

GENLY + AREK:

(In mind speech) Therem!

ESTRAVEN bolts upright and GENLY grins.

ESTRAVEN:

(Scared) Arek? Arek, is that you?

GENLY looks confused and sits up, placing a gentle hand on ESTRAVEN’S shoulder to comfort them.

GENLY:

No no, that was me, in mind speech.

ESTRAVEN pushes GENLY off and turns up the light fully. They look scared and confused and rub their eyes frantically.

ESTRAVEN:

I thought I was at home…

GENLY:

(Comforting) You heard me mind speak.

ESTRAVEN turns to GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

You called me but… it was my sibling. It was their voice I heard. They’re dead. You called me, you called me Therem?

ESTRAVEN shakes their head and places it in their hands.

GENLY:

Harth, I’m sorry-

ESTRAVEN:

(Interrupting, desperate) No, call me by my name. They wouldn’t have called me Harth. (A beat) Speak to me again.

GENLY:

Wait-

ESTRAVEN:

No, now.

GENLY + AREK:

(In mind speech, gentle) Therem, there is nothing to fear.

ESTRAVEN looks up startled through wet eyes.

ESTRAVEN:

But there is. (A beat, strained, scared) Why do you talk in my siblings voice?

GENLY:

I don’t know. (A beat, gentle) Tell me about them.

ESTRAVEN stares for a moment and then nods. They huddle closer to GENLY and GENLY puts his arm over ESTRAVEN’S shoulders. ESTRAVEN rests their head on GENLY’S chest.

ESTRAVEN:

(Sorrowful, reminiscent) My sibling, Arek Harth Rem Ir Estraven. They were a year older than I. They would have been Lord of Estre. I left home for their sake, to ease the pain, but… well. They have been dead fourteen years. I don’t think they could just forget me.

A silence. GENLY holds ESTRAVEN’S head beneath their chin and turns them to face him.

GENLY:

Speak to me Therem. Call me by my name.

ESTRAVEN looks into GENLY’S eyes. A silence, then-

ESTRAVEN:

(In mind speech, nervous, gentle) Genly?

GENLY smiles with happy surprise and pulls ESTRAVEN close. They embrace in the glow of the tent.

CUT TO. EXT. ICE SHEET, DAY.

ESTRAVEN and GENLY pull the sled across the ice.

More walking.

GENLY sighs heavily at the weight of the sled.

ESTRAVEN:

The farther we go the lighter it will be!

CUT TO.

It is extremely snowy, almost a blizzard. GENLY holds his hand up over his eyes. Vision is poor. GENLY look around frantically, he can’t see ESTRAVEN.

GENLY + AREK:

(In mind speech, desperate) Therem! Therem!

ESTRAVEN grabs GENLY’S hand and GENLY jumps before sighing in relief.

ESTRAVEN:

(Shouting) It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here!

CUT TO.

EXT. ICE SHEET, EVENING.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN kneel over, slicing up rations and putting them in boiling water. GENLY looks worriedly at the food supplies.

GENLY:

(Grim, trying to keep light) We’re cutting it a little fine aren’t we?

ESTRAVEN:

With luck we shall make it, without we shall not.

GENLY looks down suddenly realizing they might not survive.

GENLY:

How is your luck Therem?

ESTRAVEN:

(A beat, thoughtful) I’ve been thinking about them all, down there. You must send for your star ship at once, the first chance you get, before Tibe scares the King off again.

GENLY:

I will at the slightest hint of welcome.

ESTRAVEN:

(Firm, pleading) No, forgive me for advising you but you mustn’t wait for welcome.

GENLY:

Very well, but what about you?

ESTRAVEN:

I am Estraven the Traitor. I have nothing to do with you.

GENLY:

(Firm) At first.

ESTRAVEN:

At first.

GENLY:

And you’ll be able to hide out?

ESTRAVEN:

Yes certainly.

GENLY nods, convinced, and looks back at the meal. ESTRAVEN’S face drops. They are not so sure. ESTRAVEN looks up suddenly.

ESTRAVEN:

Do you forgive me?

GENLY thinks a moment and then realises.

GENLY:

For giving direct advice?

ESTRAVEN nods.

GENLY:

(Soft, obvious) Of course I do Therem. I have no shifgrethor to waive.

ESTRAVEN smiles and thinks for a moment.

ESTRAVEN:

There’s one thing I still don’t understand. Why did you come alone? Why has it been made so difficult for you?

GENLY leans back and looks to the sky, pondering this.

GENLY:

I used to think it was for your sake I came alone. But there’s more to it than that. Alone I cannot change your world but I can be changed by it. Alone I must listen as well as speak. The relationship I make cannot be impersonal and political, it must be individual. So that I can have something like this.

GENLY looks at ESTRAVEN with a smile and ESTRAVEN smiles back.

CUT TO. ICE SHEET, DAY.

They haul the sledge over the ice. There is no snow, no wind, the world is grey. It is as though they are walking through nothing. They leave no track. A void in which they hang.

They walk.

They walk.

GENLY puts his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. He comes over a slight hill and sees dark tendrils reaching out over the ice. GENLY stops, staring, and ESTRAVEN approaches from behind and looks out.

GENLY:

What is it?

ESTRAVEN:

The crags.

They keep walking and GENLY follows.

CUT TO.

They walk carefully through the crags. It is slightly ominous.

They walk over a thin bridge with sheer drops on either side and GENLY looks over. Snow crumbles off the edge into the void.

They keep walking, the sun high and bright. GENLY pushes the sled, eyes focused on it, not looking ahead. Then the sledge shoots forward suddenly and GENLY rushes to grab on.

GENLY:

(Annoyed) Hey!

GENLY looks up to find ESTRAVEN but is met with nothing. ESTRAVEN is not there, the sledge dangles over the edge of a crevasse. GENLY looks about frantically and then GENLY leans forward and sees them, dangling by their harness over the edge of the crevasse. GENLY looks horrified and then starts to pull the rest of the sled back, he can’t do it at first and he starts to look more desperate. A sudden jolt and then GENLY pulls it back over onto the snow. ESTRAVEN is pulled up over the crevasse and they lie collapsed in the snow. GENLY runs over and holds ESTRAVEN up. ESTRAVEN looks haunted, shocked, almost catatonic. Then ESTRAVEN turns to GENLY.

ESTRAVEN:

(Haunted) Blue towers… towers in the depth.

GENLY:

(Worried) What?

ESTRAVEN:

In the crevasse.

GENLY:

Are you all right?

ESTRAVEN blinks a few times and then breathes deeply.

ESTRAVEN:

You go first this time. Pick the route.

CUT TO.

  
They walk again, carefully, GENLY pulling the sled. GENLY looks down at the ice and sees nothing but white. Thin hairpin cracks run along the surface. He looks on entranced.

ESTRAVEN:

Genly?

GENLY keeps staring.

ESTRAVEN:

Genly!

GENLY snaps his head up and looks back. He looks haunted.

ESTRAVEN:

What’s wrong?

GENLY stares at them for a moment.

GENLY:

(Terrified) I’m afraid of falling.

ESTRAVEN tilts their head and looks out. There are no crevasses nearby. GENLY’S eyes start to tear up and he looks away, ashamed and confused, rubbing his eyes.

ESTRAVEN:

(Firm) Pitch camp.

GENLY:

It’s not dark.

ESTRAVEN is already unlashing the tent. GENLY keeps sniffing and walks away, trying to pull himself together.

ESTRAVEN:

Why do you not cry?

GENLY looks round confused.

ESTRAVEN:

You never cry and when you do you act ashamed.

GENLY:

I don’t know. It isn’t something we do openly on Earth.

ESTRAVEN looks confused and laughs.

ESTRAVEN:

Not at all?

GENLY:

I don’t know. Some people do. Women mostly.

ESTRAVEN:

(Jovial) Then they have got the right idea.

GENLY approaches ESTRAVEN and starts to unleash the tent.

ESTRAVEN:

We need the shadows to go on. It’s too bright.

GENLY:

Maybe once we’re out the crevasses… I’m just so scared.

ESTRAVEN looks at GENLY a long moment.

ESTRAVEN:

Fear is useful. Like shadows. Sometimes daylights not enough, you need shadows to walk.

GENLY ponders this and then gestures at ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

Give me your notebook a moment.

ESTRAVEN looks confused but digs it out of a pocket. GENLY sits down on the sled and starts to draw, brow furrowed. ESTRAVEN sits beside him and looks down at the paper. GENLY finishes and we see what he’s drawn, a yin yang symbol.

GENLY:

Do you know this symbol?

ESTRAVEN:

(After a long thoughtful silence) No.

GENLY:

It’s found on Earth and Hain and Chiffewar. It’s called the yin and yang. Like your poem, light is the left hand of darkness. Light, dark. Fear, courage. Cold, warmth. Male, female. It’s like you Therem. Both and one, the shadow on snow.

CUT TO. EXT, ICE SHEET, DAY.

They pull the sled over the ice.

They pull again and finally, we see the sea, off over the edge of the ice.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN look out over the sea. They have backpacks now and the sled lays behind abandoned. ESTRAVEN looks back at it sadly, they walk back and press a gentle hand to it.

ESTRAVEN:

(Soft) It did us well.

ESTRAVEN nods their head to it and then joins GENLY. They start to walk over, down the side of the ice.

CUT TO.

They make their way down the side of the ice.

They keep walking down and suddenly we see round the side of the ice, the coastline stretched before them.

ESTRAVEN:

(Reverent) Karhide.

GENLY looks at ESTRAVEN and smiles a great toothy smile and then ESTRAVEN smiles too.

CUT TO.

They keep walking, it’s evening now. Snow falls lightly. They seem very tired. Then ESTRAVEN stops suddenly and points with a wavering hand.

ESTRAVEN:

Is that a light?

GENLY looks and sure enough, a few miles away they can see the lights of a small town. GENLY grins and stares at ESTRAVEN who is staring ahead, shocked and crying, tears streaming down their face.

GENLY:

(Soft, amused) Oh Therem…

GENLY strokes the side of ESTRAVEN’S face, wiping away the tears. ESTRAVEN looks at him and smiles then suddenly they throw themselves at GENLY pulling him into a tight embrace.

ESTRAVEN:

(Elated) We did it! We did it!

GENLY laughs and spins a laughing ESTRAVEN round. ESTRAVEN stares at GENLY for a moment and then kisses him. It feels completely natural and doesn’t go on for long, romantic perhaps, but not sexual. GENLY smiles at ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

We did it.

The camera goes out and we hear them laughing in the middle of a dark field, a golden light twinkling in the distance.

CUT TO BLACK. CREDITS ROLL.


	5. Episode 5: Homecoming

BLACK SCREEN.

NARRATION:

In the beginning there was nothing but ice and sun.

EXT. ANIMATED ICE FIELD, DAY.

Silence. The sun reflects on the ice. It is beautiful.

NARRATION:

Over many years the

sun melted a great crevasse in the ice.

The camera zooms across and then down into a great rift in the ice until it descends into darkness. We hear the drip of water as we continue our dizzying descent. Finally we reach light and the camera flips back out onto the ice sheet, the other side of the world. A strange shadowy naked figure arises from the ice.

THE HILLS:

I bleed.

A second figure rises in the centre.

THE OCEANS:

I weep.

A third figure rises on the right.

THE PLANTS:

I sweat.

NARRATOR:

The first reached up to the sun and made the hills and valleys of the earth.

THE HILLS reaches up to the sun, growing to dizzying proportions and grabs handfuls of golden soil from its surface and places them onto the ground to make the landscape.

NARRATOR:

The second breathed on the ice and by melting it made oceans and rivers.

Then THE OCEANS kneels down and breathes onto the ice and the camera whizzes away from them until we see a great waterfall of melting ice creating the oceans.

NARRATOR:

The third gathered the soil and sea-water and made the plants and trees of the fields, the animals and men.

THE PLANTS spreads their hands across the soil and flowers spring up beneath their hands, the camera pulls away and creatures, men and trees spring up. Now the three figures seem giants on a tiny world. These three giants come together and place their palms together, kneeling down.

NARRATOR:

Then the three beings knelt on the ice and let the sun melt them. As they melted they became milk and it flowed into the mouths of the sleeping men, waking them into life.

The sun glares off their backs and the three become ice and that ice melts. We move through their bodies and now we see the floor on which 39 humans lay in a circle. The water surrounds them and EDONDURATH, the human at the top of the circle drinks the water and wakes.

NARRATOR:

The first to wake was Edondurath. But when they saw the others moving they became scared and killed them.

They stand up and as they do so the snow starts to fall. EDONDURATH looks around at the other stirring humans and feels terrified so they grab a shard of ice and stab the human next to them. Blood flows out over the sand from the centre of the body and as we zoom in the camera transitions to a new shot.

NARRATOR:

Thirty-six of them they killed. But one of them ran away.

EDONDURATH in the distance has killed the other humans and the ice runs red. Behind EDONDURATH a human, HAHARATH, flickers awake and stares in horror as EDONDURATH kills their sibling.

NARRATOR:

Haharath ran far over the ice until Endondurath caught them. And then they too died.

They get to their feet as EDONDURATH chases them across the ice and eventually kills them.

NARRATOR:

Thinking themself to be all alone Endondurath made a house from their brethren and waited.

EDONDURATH covers their eyes with bloody hands and the camera tightens and then pulls away to reveal EDONDURATH sitting in a house of corpses. A corpse opens their eye in the ceiling to stare at EDONDURATH.

CORPSE HOUSE:

(Whispered) Do you burn? Do you burn?

EDONDURATH shakes their bloody head. Outside on the ice a FINAL HUMAN wakes up, one who EDONDURATH forgot. They walk towards the house of corpses and EDONDURATH looks up to greet them.

FINAL HUMAN:

You killed the others. I am the last one.

EDONDURATH:

I know.

The FINAL HUMAN approaches EDONDURATH and kneels down beside them. Gently, they pull EDONDURATH’S bloody hand from their eyes and kiss it reverently. EDONDURATH looks up as the FINAL HUMAN cups their jaw and kisses them.

NARRATOR:

And of these two the race of men was born, out of Edondurath’s womb.

EDONDURATH kisses back passionately and the camera pulls back, the two kissing in the corpse house.

CORPSE HOUSE:

(Chanting) Your children shall be born in the house of flesh and so death will follow at their heels. They will be light, the beginning of sun and ice and they will be the end when the sun devours itself and the shadows eat light and the only thing left is darkness.

CUT TO BLACK. TITLE CARD: EPISODE 5 – HOMECOMING.

EXT. TAVERN, LIVE ACTION, NIGHT.

ESTRAVEN and GENLY look at each other for a moment, gazes lingering before stepping inside.

ESTRAVEN:

(Soft) After you.

INT. TAVERN, NIGHT.

ESTRAVERN and GENLY enter the tavern, looking around in wonder, smiles lighting up their faces. The other patrons look at them as they enter speaking in hushed whispers between themselves and a natural silence falls over the room.

ESTRAVEN:

(Clearing their voice, quietly) We ask for the hospitality of the domain.

More silence, whispering.

ESTRAVEN:

We came over the ice.

The patrons erupt into noise at that, shocked and congratulatory. GENLY starts to sway and he grips ESTRAVEN’s arm.

ESTRAVEN:

(Worried) Will you look to my friend?

ESTRAVEN and a couple of patrons ease GENLY into a chair and ESTRAVEN clasps GENLY’S face between their hands, smiling softly.

ESTRAVEN:

(In awe) We did it Genly, we did it.

CUT TO. A little later in the night, GENLY and ESTRAVEN sit at a table with a group of patrons and cups of ale, the patrons chatter excitedly but the two look sheepish and tired. A drinking song can be heard in the background.

PATRON:

How did you come to be on the ice anyway eh?

ESTRAVEN looks down and the chatter dies down a little. They take a sip of ale.

ESTRAVEN:

Silence is not what I should like to choose but it suits me better than lies.

The PATRON nods in understanding and leans across the table.

PATRON:

(Subtly) It is known that many honourable men are outlawed yet their shadow does not shrink.

ESTRAVEN:

(Appreciatively) One person might be outlawed in Karhide, another in Orgoreyn.

PATRON:

One by their clan, the other by the king.

ESTRAVEN:

And the King shortens no mans shadow.

The PATRON clinks their tankyard with ESTRAVEN’S and the other patrons erupt into cheers, slamming on table’s, shouting ‘hear hear’. GENLY looks up at ESTRAVEN with a tired smile and rests his head on their shoulder. ESTRAVEN looks down at GENLY with a grin and laughs.

CUT TO. EXT. COUNTRY ROAD DAY

GENLY and ESTRAVEN walk across a grassy road, the snow starting to melt. They seem happier and healthier than they have been before and the sun is bright.

GENLY:

How will you get back into Orgoryen?

ESTRAVEN:

Cross the border. They have no quarrel with me.

GENLY:

And a transmitter?

ESTRAVEN:

Sassinoth.

GENLY winces and ESTRAVEN grins.

GENLY:

(Moaning but with a smile) Nothing closer?

ESTRAVEN:

Nope. I’m afraid your alien legs will have to walk a little longer.

GENLY sighs and pouts and the two walk on for a moment longer.

GENLY:

(Suddenly) Therem.

ESTRAVEN looks up at him in concern.

GENLY:

There’ll be one condition Karhide has to fufill before they join the Ekumen. They’ll have to revoke your banishment.

ESTRAVEN stares at GENLY like they’re not sure if they believe him, shocked GENLY would put his mission on the line for them.

GENLY:

(Softly) I mean it. I promise.

ESTRAVEN:

(Honoured) Thank you Genly. (A beat) But Karhide, the city, that isn’t my real home. I’ve exiled myself for twenty years. This banishment is no different. Make sure your ship comes down. Then I will think about it.

They carry on walking over the hills.

CUT TO. EXT. THESSICHER’S HOUSE, NIGHT.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN approach the little house, its windows glowing, letting themselves in through a gate. ESTRAVEN knocks and then steps back from the door. THESSICHER, a farmer of about 40, opens the door cautiously, opening it all the way when they see ESTRAVEN.

ESTRAVEN:

Thessicher.

THESSICHER:

(Shocked) Estraven!I can’t believe it.

THESSICHER hugs ESTRAVEN and then GENLY steps forward.

ESTRAVEN:

(Motioning to him) This is Genly Ai.

THESSICHER surveys GENLY intently but nods.

ESTRAVEN:

I was hoping you might be able to put us up for the night. We have business in Sassinoth.

THESSICHER:

Of course I can, you were the one who bought this farm in the first place eh? It would be my pleasure.

ESTRAVEN relaxes slightly and smiles genuinely.

ESTRAVEN:

(bowing head in appreciation) Thank you.

ESTRAVEN and GENLY walk into the house.

CUT TO, EXT. THESSICHER’S HOUSE, DAY.

THESSICER is digging up some vegetables in the back. Farmhands go down the lane on their way to work. ESTRAVEN leans on the fence looking out over the countryside. GENLY approaches from behind.

GENLY:

Hey.

ESTRAVEN:

Hey.

GENLY leans on the fence too and looks over at ESTRAVEN, ESTRAVEN looks back and smiles, tucking a piece of GENLY’S hair behind his ear, touch lingering slightly.

ESTRAVEN:

(Teasing) You’re sure you know where it is?

GENLY:

(Rolls eyes) I’m not a complete idiot. I’ll remember. And I can always ask someone if I don’t.

ESTRAVEN:

(Smiling) So you’re saying you’ll forget.

GENLY:

(Grinning) No. (A beat) I’ll radio them and then come straight back.

ESTRAVEN:

(Eyebrow raised) No sightseeing?

GENLY:

Wasn’t planning on it. Why? Is Sassinoth especially beautiful.

ESTRAVEN:

No. It’s quite ugly. But I’m sure you’d find something to gawk at.

GENLY punches ESTRAVEN softly on the shoulder and shakes his head.

GENLY:

(Softly) I can’t believe I used to hate you. Now I can hardly bear to be apart.

ESTRAVEN:

I’ll take that as a complement.

He smiles before heading off out the gate and down the path.

GENLY:

(Over his shoulder) Goodbye.

ESTRAVEN waves back but as GENLY turns around their smile drops and sorrow passes across their face. They know this cannot last.

INT. RADIO STATION, DAY.

GENLY stares intently at the radio, breathing steadily. His hands hover above the buttons. In a way sending this message will mean the end. GENLY slowly presses the first button. A beat. GENLY presses the rest of the sequence, exhaling harshly. And then the message, tapped out in code - WAKE. When he’s done GENLY puts his head in his hands. Tries to smile but can’t hold it. He’s done it.

EXT. COUNTRY ROAD, EVENING.

GENLY walks back up the road towards Thessicher’s farm. He looks up at the sky towards where the ship would be. A figure hurries out of the twilight. GENLY peers forward. As they rush towards it they realise that it is ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

What’s wrong Therem?

ESTRAVEN merely grabs GENLY’S arm and pulls him off the path and across the grass, GENLY rushes to keep up, clearly confused. There is grim fear and certainty on ESTRAVEN’S face.

ESTRAVEN:

I need to get to the border.

GENLY hurries now, staring at ESTRAVEN intently.

GENLY:

What happened?

ESTRAVEN:

(Pained) Thessicher. I heard them on the radio. They called me in. (Laughs) Tibe must have put a price on my head.

GENLY:

(Angry and sorrowful)That ungrateful traitor!

ESTRAVEN:

(Grimly) Yes. But I should not have asked them to harbor a criminal, it was too much.

ESTRAVEN stops suddenly and GENLY trips a little. ESTRAVEN takes GENLY’S hands tightly and looks at him intently.

ESTRAVEN:

(Fiercely) Genly, listen to me. Go back to Sassinoth.

GENLY:

(Shaking his head) No, Therem. I’ll see you across the border.

ESTRAVEN:

(Pleading) There’ll be guards-

GENLY:

(Interrupting) I don’t care. I’ll stay on this side.

ESTRAVEN pauses for a moment and then smiles thankfully, clearly grateful.

ESTRAVEN:

(Relieved) Okay.

The two continue hurrying across the fields.

EXT. SNOWY WOOD, EVENING.

The two rush down a snowy embankment and push their way through a copse of trees. They kneel on the ground, looking at the border, an expanse of snow signaled by a line of little red flags. GENLY peeks out from the trees.

GENLY:

(Whispered) There are guards on this side. You’ll have to wait.

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitter) Tibe’s inspectors.

ESTRAVEN paces back and forth through the trees as GENLY watches anxiously.

GENLY:

We can travel to another point. We can go East.

ESTRAVEN:

(Bitterly) I’ve already been spotted. Tibe will have people looking for me everywhere. Besides we have no food, no shelter. I have to cross here.

GENLY:

(Giving in) Alright.

GENLY reaches out his hand and ESTRAVEN grabs it reluctantly, letting themselves be dragged down next to GENLY in the hollow of snow. ESTRAVEN lays their head against GENLY’S chest and GENLY wraps his arm around them.

GENLY:

(Whispering) Two are one, life and death, lying together..

ESTRAVEN:

Like lovers in kemmer the end and the way.

ESTRAVEN looks up at GENLY, a thousand thoughts passing in a single gaze.

GENLY:

(Quiet) You know I would say yes. If you asked.

ESTRAVEN:

(Smiling) I know. I know.

The two close their eyes and sleep as the snow falls.

EXT. SNOWY WOOD, NIGHT.

The sky is dark now. The moon peeks through clouds. ESTRAVEN kisses GENLY on the forehead and then tries to peel themself free from GENLY’S embrace. GENLY doesn’t realise for a moment and then looks up, eyes bleary from fitful sleep, still grabbing onto ESTRAVEN’S clothes. GENLY shakes his head.

GENLY:

Where will you go?

ESTRAVEN:

(Calming him, bringing a hand to cup his face) I will be alright Genly. Don’t worry for me.

GENLY looks up at ESTRAVEN like they are the only thing in the world. ESTRAVEN smiles, trying to comfort GENLY. They put their skis on and look out over the border, trying to calm themselves.

ESTRAVEN:

(Reverently) Goodbye dearest friend.

ESTRAVEN takes a breath and then moves to set off with their poles. GENLY seems to wake up properly and all at once realises the danger ESTRAVEN is in. GENLY’S face lights up in horror and he starts to stand up, to try and grab onto ESTRAVEN.

GENLY:

(Love torn desperation) Therem wait!

ESTRAVEN doesn’t seem to hear, too focused on the task ahead and before GENLY has even stopped speaking they whiz off down the hill. GENLY runs after them desperately as ESTRAVEN comes into sight of the GUARDS. The GUARDS turn to see ESTRAVEN coming and start to shout. GENLY hesitates for a moment at the edge of the trees and then rushes out anyway, down the hill. ESTRAVEN sees the guards and goes even faster but they’re on a collision course. A GUARD lifts their gun up. ESTRAVEN goes faster. GENLY’S face is torn by horror. The GUARD shoots, lighting up the scene. ESTRAVEN gets a little way across the ice before they collapse. GENLY runs towards them, not caring about the GUARDS. The GUARDS lower their guns, letting GENLY pass. GENLY slides down next to ESTRAVEN who is bleeding heavily from a wound in their side.

GENLY:

(Lifting his hands aimlessly around the wound, trying to see where to apply pressure) No, no, no, no. Therem please, Therem wake up.

ESTRAVEN’S eyes flicker open and immediately start to close again. They look up at GENLY in wonder and love.

ESTRAVEN:

Arek?

ESTRAVEN holds their shaking hand up and GENLY grasps it holding it against his cheek.

GENLY:

(Soft pleading) No, it’s me Genly. Therem you can’t die, don’t leave me alone.

GENLY presses a kiss to ESTRAVEN’S knuckles and pulls their limp head up so that he can kiss ESTRAVEN’S forehead. ESTRAVEN smiles slightly and then closes their eyes.

GENLY:

(Shaking his head, crying, clutching ESTRAVEN’S body to his, hand cradling their head) No, no, please, I can’t do it without you.

The GUARDS approach and try to pull GENLY off ESTRAVEN, GENLY holds on tighter as they try to prize his fingers from the body.

GENLY:

(Shouting through tears) No stop let me hold them! Stop!

A GUARD succeeds in separating the two and GENLY is dragged on his knees across the ice as he fights and screams, ESTRAVEN’S body is pulled in the opposite direction. GENLY holds out an arm to try to reach them but he is too far away.

GENLY:

(Screams)

CUT TO BLACK. THE SCREAMS FADE AND THEN SILENCE. A BEAT.

GENLY (narration):

Estraven once wondered why I was ashamed to cry. But it was not shame so much as fear. Now on the evening of their death I travelled through lands beyond fear. There you can weep all you like for all the good it does you.

INT. SASSINOTH HOSPITAL ROOM, DAY

The shot blurs and fades into focus slowly. GENLY lies curled up on a bed, malnourished, wearing a flimsy hospital gown. The room is white, but not the comforting white of the ice, this is sterile and unfeeling. His eyes are puffy with crying and they are still watering. A PHYSICIAN enters through the open door and opens the curtains letting light stream in, GENLY does not react.

PHYSICIAN:

I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that Tibe has stepped down. Your reappearance caused quite a stir.

The PHYSICIAN looks at the uneaten plates of food.

PHYSICIAN:

(Patiently) You must eat Mr Ai. You have been underfed for six months.

GENLY does not react. The PHYSICIAN refills the water, draws up the sheets. GENLY lets them plump the pillows.

GENLY:

(Quietly) They could have stopped. They saw the guards. They ran right into the guns.

The PHYSICIAN looks at GENLY for a long moment. They try to hide their surprise at seeing him speak.

PHYSICIAN:

(Trying to be nonchalant)You’re not suggesting that they killed themselves?

GENLY:

(Confused) I-

PHYSICIAN:

(With certainty) What a horrid thing to say of a friend. I am sure Estraven would not do such a thing.

GENLY is silent for a moment, staring at the wall. The PHYSICIAN sits down on a stool beside him.

GENLY:

You do not call them Estraven the Traitor.

PHYSICIAN:

(Kindly, patting GENLY’S hand) No. Nor ever did. You will find there are many who believed in them.

GENLY turns to the PHYSICIAN, crying, face angry.

GENLY:

(With quiet force) Then why did they shoot them. Why are they dead?

PHYSICIAN:

I can’t answer that Mr Ai. You should eat now. The King is wanting to see you.

The PHYSICIAN stands up and leaves, closing the door behind them. GENLY rests his head against the pillows and closes his eyes as he cries.

EXT. SASSINOTH HOSPITAL RECEPTION, DAY.

GENLY stands to the back silently as the PHYSICIAN checks him out of the hospital. GENLY follows them out into the outside world and he looks around in strange curiosity, half expecting it to have changed in his absence. They step out across the fields of melting snow.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE, DAY.

GENLY looks out from the back of a powersled hurrying across a bumpy road.

Ehrenhang is in sight. The powersled races towards it.

EXT. GATES OF EHRENHANG, EVENING.

The POWERSLED stops and the PHYSICIAN helps GENLY out. They walk towards the city.

EXT. CORNER RED DWELLING, EVENING.

The two pass Estraven’s old house. It is dark inside and leaves are piled up slightly in the entrance. GENLY stares at it as they pass. For a moment we see two silhouettes in the front window before the vision fades and GENLY turns away.

EXT. ROUND TOWER, EVENING.

GENLY and the PHYSICIAN approach the door of the dwelling. FAXE, dressed all in white, waits for them at the door. FAXE walks forward and grasps GENLY’s hands. GENLY smiles.

FAXE:

(Overjoyed) My friend. How good it is to see you.

GENLY:

(Genuinely grateful) And I you.

FAXE waits a second and then envelops GENLY in a hug. GENLY closes his eyes and smiles. FAXE lets go and holds GENLY at arms length.

FAXE:

I am sorry you come with such sad news. (A beat) But no matter. There is much to discuss.

FAXE puts an arm around GENLY’S shoulders and steps into the house.

INT. ROUND TOWER, EVENING.

FAXE sits down on a fur filled armchair. GENLY sits on the sofa, hands clasped awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

GENLY:

What are you doing so far from Handdara?

FAXE:

I have been made Prime Minister believe it or not Mr Ai. I hope I shall have a better go at it than my predecessors.

FAXE holds for laughter but upon not getting any, they carry on.

FAXE:

So there is a ship coming, one even bigger than the one you arrived on three years ago, is that right?

GENLY:

(Trying to be professional) Yes. I sent for it.

FAXE:

When will it come?

GENLY thinks about this for a moment, face growing more confused. He cannot remember.

GENLY:

(Tentatively) Sorry but what day is it?

FAXE:

(Patiently) It is Ostreth Mr Ai.

GENLY nods and then his face seizes up in a panic.

GENLY:

(Turning to Faxe) It must already be in orbit. They will be expecting a message, a landing site. I must get a transmitter-

FAXE:

(Waving their hand calmly, a bemused smile) No matter, we will find you a transmitter Mr Ai.

GENLY nods but his face is still in anguish.

INT. KING’S WAITING ROOM, DAY.

GENLY, dressed in fine clothing, hair in a neat plait, sits nervously on a chair, fiddling with his sleeves, mouth rehearsing what he is to say. An ATTENDENT enters and beckons for him to enter the room. GENLY turns and nods, getting up and following the ATTENDENT into the room.

INT. THRONE ROOM, DAY.

The KING sits in the throne on a dais at the end of a long room, face lit by fire. GENLY walks down the length of the room, feet echoing on the stone. GENLY kneels down before the throne.

KING:

Mr Ai.

GENLY stands up and looks at the KING. The KING seems older and sadder since we last saw them. The past year has taken its toll on both of them.

KING:

Your ship’s going to land.

GENLY:

Yes. In Athten Fen as you requested. It will arrive this evening.

KING:

(Pondering) What if they miss? Will they burn everything up?

GENLY:

(Firmly) It’s all been arranged sir. They won’t miss.

KING:

And there’s eleven of them, is that right?

GENLY:

Yes. Not enough to be afraid of.

KING:

(Huffs and then a beat) I am no longer afraid of you Mr Ai.

GENLY:

Good.

KING:

(Dipping their head) You have served me well.

GENLY:

(Cold) I am not your servant.

KING:

I know.

An awkward pause.

GENLY:

(Trying to fill it) Once the ship comes down it will have an ansible on board. I can use that to draft up an agreement with-

KING:

(Interrupting and turning to stare straight at GENLY) Why the devil did they cheat me?

GENLY:

(A beat) Who?

KING:

(Frustrated) Estraven. They took you away when I began to doubt you and now they bring you back when they know I cannot refuse your mission. And they were working with the Open Traders all along! Was that not betrayal?

GENLY:

(With feeling) Of course not. Estraven loved this country very dearly sir but they did not serve it or you. They served the same master I do.

KING:

(Incredulous) And what master is that?

GENLY:

(Reverently) Humanity.

The KING ponders this for a moment. GENLY turns to leave, angry, the KING speaks.

KING:

(Quiet) How was it? The pull across the Ice?

GENLY:

Not easy.

KING:

(Softly) Estraven would be a good companion on a trek like that. I am sorry they’re dead.

GENLY starts to leave and then falters, looking back.

GENLY:

(In a rush) Will you revoke the Order of Exile? Will you clear Estraven’s name?

The KING smiles and waves their hands. GENLY looks disappointed before they even speak.

KING:

All in due time Mr Ai. Anything else?

GENLY:

(Angry at himself) No my lord.

KING:

(Waving him away) Then you may go.

GENLY turns back down the room to leave and shakes his head in annoyance. He had promised. He lifts his head up and wipes an eye with his sleeve. He can’t cry here. GENLY walks through the camera.

CUT TO. EXT. LANDING SITE, EVENING

Grey skies filled with clouds, snow falls lightly. A ship comes down from the sky, the snow beneath it blowing into a great cloud until it lands, reflected on the frozen lake. We pan out to see GENLY and FAXE facing the ship. Camera turns to GENLY’s face. He stares in awe, barely recognizing the ship.

FAXE:

(Clapping GENLY on the shoulder and smiling) I’m glad I’ve lived to see this.

GENLY is startled from his thoughts and looks at FAXE, nodding vaguely in acknowledgement before facing back out at the ship, sorrow and anxiety written across his face. Estraven should have been here. FAXE starts to walk towards the edge of the frozen lake and after a beat GENLY follows, standing awkwardly behind FAXE. Agonizingly slowly, the ship doors open, steam falling from the pistons. A woman walks out, LANG HEO HEW, she is clearly female, wearing a sleek spacesuit, completely out of place in this new world. LANG approaches FAXE and bows her head to them.

LANG:

(Hand over her heart, voice thickly accented) I have come in friendship.

FAXE bows their head in respect and then GENLY steps out from behind. For the first time we see him as LANG must, blending in perfectly with the Gethenians, long wild hair, malnourished, dressed in thick winter furs that suit him better than his old ones ever did. Standing between Gethenians and Terrans he does not fully belong to either one. GENLY seems to realise this as we do. LANG is an alien to him now.

LANG:

(Shocked but happy, in another language subtitled) Genly?! I didn’t know you!

LANG enfolds GENLY in a hug. He reciprocates reluctantly face unsure whether it should feel happy or sad. The other SHIP MATES emerge from the ship and greet GENLY clapping him on the back enthusiastically. To them nothing has changed, to him everything has.

LANG:

(In another language, subtitled) It’s been so long! You’ll have to tell us all about it.

GENLY smiles fakely as he is swamped by his old friends. The camera pans out, a group of people on the ice, their chatter fading into nothing, falling snow covering the lens.

FADE TO BLACK. TITLE CARD FADES IN A WORD AT A TIME: ‘ONE YEAR LATER’

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF ERHENRANG, DAY

Shot of GENLY’S back, he is walking down a road out of the city into grassy fields filled with half melted snow.

EXT. CLIFFTOP PATH, DAY

Another high shot, GENLY walks across a winding Cliffside path as the waves crash into the rock and birds circle overhead.

EXT. THATHER CITY OUTSKIRTS, DAY

GENLY approaches the city through a crowd of people.

EXT. THATHER MARKETPLACE, DAY

A general chatter, ground level shot, people pass in front of the camera, GENLY barters with a fur seller for some small goods.

EXT. HILLS, DAY

Back to drone shots, GENLY hikes up a large hill, heading into clearly rural land.

EXT. VALLEY, DAY

GENLY walks past a lonely run down house as he enters a valley.

EXT. ICEFOOT LAKE, DAY

GENLY walks to the shore and stops looking out over the lake. The camera is a little shaky, a strand of hair escapes from its plait and he pushes it behind his ear. He looks up. For the first time since their journey we see the Ice. It is cold, fierce, impenetrable, a thick wall rising up into the clouds at the end of the lake. GENLY looks at it as though he is coming home.

EXT. ESTRE HEARTH, DAY

GENLY knocks on a door. A beat. The door opens slowly, creaking as it does. A child of around 15, SORVE, opens it tentatively peeking out from the shadow.

GENLY:

I ask for your hospitality. I was a friend of Therem of Estre.

SORVE nods quickly and opens the door, beckoning for GENLY to enter.

INT. ESTRE HEARTH, DAY

They walk down a wooden hallway, furs and rugs litter the floor and walls, distant chatter can be heard. GENLY looks around in wonder, clutching the book he holds at his side. He stares around at the house and smiles slightly. A group of small children enter, running down the hallway, past GENLY. A CHILD careens into SORVE and grabs onto their leg, pulling at the clothes.

CHILD:

Sorve! Sorve, I’m going to hide in the brewery! You should hide too!

THE CHILD lets go and runs off down the corridor. SORVE shakes their head and chuckles to themselves before carrying on down the hall. GENLY halts a moment, looking back at the laughing children, tears springing to his eyes before tearing his gaze away and following SORVE who reaches a doorway and pulls the fur covering it back, bowing to allow GENLY to enter first.

INT. ESTRE INNER HEARTH, DAY

A chair sits in the centre of the room, almost as if a throne, but it is comfy and covered in furs, lit by the glow of a fire. ESVANS HARTH REM IR ESTRAVEN, a person of 70, sits on the chair, nursing their arthritic joints in the fires heat and turns as GENLY enters.

ESVANS:

So you are the one they call the Envoy.

GENLY:

I am.

The two look at each other, both trying to find a piece of Estraven in the other’s eyes. A beat before GENLY looks away, disappointed by what he did not see, holding his chin up so as not to cry.

GENLY: (a deep breath)

I was with your child before they died. And I held them as they did so. I know my presence will bring you no solace but I wanted to bring you their journals. And perhaps, if you would hear it, I can tell you of those days on the ice.

ESVANS face does not change, remaining a stoic calm.

SORVE:

(shyly) I heard in Karhide they call him Estraven the Traitor.

GENLY turns and sees SORVE standing in the doorway, wringing their hands nervously.

ESVANS:

This is Sorve Harth. Heir to Estraven, my children’s child.

GENLY’S face breaks a little. He gazes at SORVE like they are the only thing on the world. For a moment he sees Estraven in this child.

GENLY:

(quiet but passionate) The King will recant. Therem was never a traitor. Besides what does it matter what fools call them?

ESVANS:

It matters to us.

SORVE walks forward.

SORVE:

(Excited) Did you really cross the Gobrin Ice together? All that way?

SORVE smiles now, barely concealed wonder in their eyes.

GENLY:

We did.

SORVE is right next to GENLY now and GENLY kneels down till they are the same height. Slowly, GENLY holds out the journals and SORVE reaches out to touch them, stroking the rich leather reverently.

SORVE:

(Quietly) Will you tell me about it. And about how they died.

SORVE meets GENLY’S eyes.

SORVE:

And the other people, all the way out in the stars?

GENLY nods first slowly and then all at once, a smile beaming across his face and tears dripping down his cheeks.

CUT TO. INT. GENLY’S BEDROOM, NIGHT.

Above shot, GENLY lays on a bed, still awake, gold light passing over his face every now and then as vehicles pass outside. There is the sound of children laughing and chattering below and light peeks out from the floorboard. As GENLY speaks the camera slowly tightens on him.

GENLY (narration):

Sometimes as I am falling asleep in a dark, quiet room I have for a moment an illusion of the past.

The chattering begins to fade away, replaced by the growing sounds of snow and wind.

GENLY (narration cont’d):

The wall of a tent leaning over my face, a slanting plane of faint sound, a flurry of white snow.

Snow starts to fade in now as we get closer to GENLY’S face.

GENLY (narration cont’d):

Nothing can be seen. The light from the stove is cut off and it exists only as heat, as warmth.

As we see a close up of GENLY’S face his eyelids close and the snow fully covers the camera. Through the snow we began to see a little tent in a great field of snow, two silhouettes outlined inside. The camera pulls in.

GENLY (narration cont’d):

The dampness and cling of my sleeping bag, the sound of snow, barely audible, Therem’s breathing as they sleep, darkness. We are inside the two of us, the centre of all things. Outside us lies the great darkness, cold deaths solitude. In these fortunate times as I fall asleep I know beyond doubt what the real centre of my life is, this lost time yet permanent, this enduring warmth.

We are close to the tent now and the two figures move slightly, drawn together as if magnets around the light.

GENLY (narration cont’d):

I’m not saying I was happy during those weeks hauling a sledge across the snow. I was hungry and anxious and overstrained. I certainly wasn’t happy.

We come through the fabric now and there are GENLY and ESTRAVEN, laughing, smiling, faces lit up in bright golden light.

GENLY (narration cont’d):

What I felt was that thing you can’t earn, can’t keep, can barely recognize at the time.

GENLY and ESTRAVEN move their hands together palm to palm.

GENLY(narration cont’d):

It was joy.

We pull through the hands out the tent, back into the snowy sky. Cut to black. Credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very unusual fanfiction (?) that I had no idea what else to do with! Feel free to comment and kudos but if even one person reads this I will consider it a job well done <3


End file.
